Just The Girl
by SnarkWolf
Summary: For two years, Yaya has loved no one else but Hikari. However, when Tsubomi tries to get closer to her, she begins to feel something inside her heart. Where could this lead to?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Just so you know, I meant to post this many months ago, but school stuff got in the way. Now, I'll try to squeeze enough time to write this. Anyway, this story may have a bit of OOC. **

* * *

"This really sucks. Why did I have to get sick now?" Yaya complained to herself.

Yaya had been constantly sitting outside in the rain so no one could tell she was crying ever since Hikari and Amane were elected as the Etoile. Sure, she looked fine with it, but deep inside she was hurting. Real bad. And now as a result, she's caught a fever. Bummer.

"Sigh, I guess all I can do is lie down here on my bed until something happens, I don't know."

As she was about to lie down, a few knocks on the door were heard.

"Oh come on! I just want to relax, damn it!" Yaya said quite angrily.

When she opened the door, there was a short, rose-haired girl carrying a plastic bag full of hot food in her hand.

"Tsubomi? What are you doing here?" asked Yaya.

Tsubomi, blushing a shade of pink, quickly answered "U-um, I heard from Hikari-senpai that you were sick with a fever and it just so happens I ordered too much food and I needed to find way to get rid of it. That's why I'm here. Not because I'm worried about you or anything!"

Yaya did a small facepalm. "Well, since you're here anyway, you might as well come in."

"Whatever. I only came here to give you food anyway." replied Tsubomi.

As soon as Tsubomi put down the bag on the desk, Yaya suddenly felt dizzy and it looked like she was going to faint.

"Yaya-senpai!" yelled Tsubomi as she was trying to catch the older girl.

The younger girl swiftly grabbed Yaya and brought the older girl to the nearby bed.

"Yaya-senpai! You should freakin' watch yourself! You could've hit your head if it weren't for me."

"Sorry 'bout that. My body's been feeling a little weak." Yaya replied.

After Yaya got into the bed, Tsubomi put a bowl of noodles and a small bento on a table tray near the bed. She picked up the box of medicine and promptly read the dosage information.

"It says here you need take two pills after you eat. So unless you just wanna stay in bed all day, stuff something in your mouth."

"Wow, I didn't know nurses could be so snarky."

"Do I look like I'm wearing a nurse's outfit?"

"No, but you'd look a little sexier if you were." snickered Yaya.

Tsubomi blushed furiously again. "Grrr… I have to do something important. Just take your meds and rest… baka."

"Whatever you say, doc."

After Tsubomi had left, Yaya began eating and as she was taking bites, she was thinking about why the little pink-haired girl came over.

"I know she said she only came because she had extra food, but it looked like she had some sort of ulterior motive. I wonder what it could be."

* * *

**Sorry if Chapter 1's kind of short. But the good stuff's coming ASAP. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! Sorry if it looks messed up and confusing. I tried my best. OTL If there's anything I should fix, let me know. Trust me, it will help.**

* * *

The next day, Yaya showed up to choir practice, fully recovered. Her choir mates were very happy to see her, but Yaya didn't notice as she focused on looking for Tsubomi.

"Well, even if I still think she has something up her sleeve, it was nice of her to come. I guess I should thank her." Yaya said to herself.

A few minutes later, she found Tsubomi sitting on a chair reviewing the lyrics of "A Thousand Miles".

The older girl glomped her from behind. "Hey, Tsubomi!"

"Yaya-senpai, what the hell? Don't freakin' scare me like that!"

"Nothing, I just wanted to thank you for coming over and bringing food for me so I could get better."

"O-okay. You're welcome. It was nothing… I just happened to have extra food with me. It's not a big deal."

"Of course it is, Tsubomi! Thanks to you, I feel better. I guess you are capable of being nice, despite acting like a bratty little princess to me all the time."

The younger girl's eyes grew bigger.

"Oh, I see. Okay."

Those words pierced Tsubomi's chest like a sword. As much she wanted to say what she really feels for the other girl, instead she would just snark at her. Usually, it would end up in a snark-to-snark combat until the sun came down.

Now that Tsubomi was sort of on her crush's good side, she felt happiness deep down, but she was thinking that Yaya wouldn't take her seriously if she said anything. So she just stood up and began to head for the exit.

"Tsubomi, where are you going?"

"I just need some fresh air right now, Senpai."

Yaya began to think to herself. "Oh no. Did I say something I shouldn't have?"

The dark haired girl began to follow the younger girl as she ran outside.

"Senpai, why the crap are you following me?" yelled Tsubomi as she ran.

"I was thinking you were running because I said something mean. I just want to apologize." Yaya answered back. Just then, Tsubomi stopped running.

The two girls started panting from exhaustion and were now standing face to face. The younger girl began to speak.

"Well, it's not because of what you said, I just don't think we should be too close right now."

"Why? Is it because you don't like me?"

"What? Yaya-senpai, I…"

"You could've said you didn't want me touch you or talk to you or anything. You didn't have to run away like that."

"But…"

"I know we don't really like each other that much, but we can't stay enemies forever. We have to get along sometime."

"Yaya-senpai! Listen to me! I never said I hated you. I don't. I don't even dislike you."

"Really? Then what the hell were you running for?"

"I-I didn't want you find out…" Tsubomi's face began to break into tears.

Yaya began to get confused "Find out what?"

"I didn't want you to find that I'm in love with you"

"….."

It took a while for these words to sink in. Yaya had never realized before that Tsubomi, the girl who would take any opportunity to make fun of her, would have these sorts of feelings for her.

"You. love. me?"

"Of course I do, baka! It's my worst secret!" Tsubomi said rather angrily. "Why do you think I came to see you in the first place?"

"I though that you were just going there to make fun of me. I swear I never would've guessed, considering all of your snide remarks."

"I came over because I wanted to take care of you. All I wanted was to be on your good side and maybe you could feel something for me."

"Feel something?"

"I was hoping you could fall in love with me too. But you don't seem to be taking any of this seriously. Mainly because you think I'm an annoying kid. Besides, you already have Hikari-senpai to love, even if it's one-sided. Just forget I said anything." After saying that, tears were overflowing on the pink-haired girl's face and she headed back to the dorms.

"Tsubomi, wait!" Yaya called out but Tsubomi couldn't hear her.

"Wait, what was I going to say?" she realized.

This sudden confession certainly made a mark on Yaya. She never saw it coming. Yet, she couldn't stop thinking about it. It kept circling in her head even as she was lying down in her bed about to fall asleep.

"There's no freaking way that she actually loves me like that. And since I absolutely, positively, definitely don't feel the same way, I'll just let her down easy. But what if she is serious? I mean, I don't think anyone can fake those kinds of feelings that easily. I should know. Damn it, Yaya! Stop thinking about her! You love Hikari! Hikari!"

* * *

**Yeah sure, Yaya. But just you wait. Mwahahahaha. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes! I've finished Chapter 3! And I made it a little bit longer now. I really hope I'm not making them move too fast. I really want to make their relationship to start off on the right foot.**

* * *

It has been a week since the confession. It was practice for the choir. The atmosphere around the two girls was awkward and they weren't speaking to one another. Let's say that there was much tension.

As Yaya was glancing at Tsubomi, she said to herself, "I know I should be rejecting her feelings, but I can't help that something's holding me back." She tried to approach the younger girl, but couldn't bring herself to do so.

"Maybe not now."

Soon, practice was over and before heading back to the dorms, Yaya decided to sit under a tree for a while, looking at the sky above her. Then she started getting frustrated.

"Why the hell didn't I say anything? This is all her fault! If she hadn't confessed, I would be thinking straight right now! Stupid Tsubomi!"

As she was thinking that, she stood up and punched the tree a few times, not knowing that a blue-haired girl from Miator had been watching her.

"Yaya-san, is there a problem?" questioned the girl.

"Tamao-san! Um, don't worry about me. There's just something that's bothering the crap out of me."

"Well, if it's bothering you that much, would you feel better if we talk about it?"

"I think so. Might as well get this of my chest."

The two girls then sat beside each other under the tree and Tamao began to ask.

"So, why did you look so pissed a while ago?"

"You see, last week, I was sick with a fever, so I had to rest for a while. Tsubomi came over with some food and looked after me for a while. The next day, I was completely fine. I wanted to thank her, but when I did, she kind of freaked out and ran off. I followed her, wondering if she hated me. And to my surprise, she said that she was in love with me, despite knowing I was in love with Hikari. And since then, it's been circling in my head. And it's making me question my sanity."

Hearing these words, Tamao smiled and then said, "If it's driving you crazy, then that means you're in love with her too."

"What? No freaking way! That's impossible! I love Hikari, not her!" Yaya began to deny.

"You can say that all you want, but you can't wish for feelings to come or to go away. They'll be there when you least expect them to be." said Tamao as she glanced at a taller, blue-haired girl passing by.

"But Tamao-san, I'm not even sure if I want these feelings. And even if I did want them, would it be really okay for me to have feelings for more than one person?"

"It's okay, everyone is going to have to deal with feelings they don't want at first. And it's normal to like more than one person. But eventually, you're going to have to choose who you want to be with. Even if hurts to let your feelings go for one of them; it will allow your feelings for other to grow. "

"Well, maybe Tsubomi is kind of cute. And she can sweet if she wants to be. But how will I find a way to get her to listen to me?"

"What I think you should do is that you can give her a note so you two can meet up somewhere. You don't have to be totally direct about what you feel for her when you tell her; you just have to give yourself time to think if you two should start going out yet."

"Complicated, but it just might work. Thanks, Tamao-san! And by the way, I think you should be the same thing too." snickered Yaya.

"Say what?" laughed Tamao with a confused look on her face.

"Don't think I didn't notice you when you were taking a sneak peek at Rokujo-san. I think you should go for it. After all, no time like the present, right?"

"Sigh, there's no use denying it, isn't it? Oh, what the hell. I'll do it. Hopefully, she should be at the dorms already. I gotta go."

"Good luck! See you later at the dorms."

Later that night, at her dorm room, Yaya began to write the note. Now she had to make sure that it didn't sound like an actual love letter or some sort of secret admirer thing. It's just a tiny request letter. That's all that it should be.

By the time she was done writing, Yaya began to have dark circles under her eyes. But thank goodness she finally wrote it. After the 20th time trying.

"Okay, I hope the 20th time's the charm. This should be subtle yet clear."

_Tsubomi, _

_Meet me near the lake tonight after night practice. I have something important to talk to you about._

- _Yaya_

"There. Hopefully, I won't freak her out this time."

The following morning, Yaya was sleeping soundly on her desk with lots of crumpled paper surrounding her. Hikari gently nudged her awake.

"Yaya-chan, wake up, please. We're gonna be late for class."

Yaya quietly woke up from her peaceful slumber.

"Huh? Oh, that's right. Morning, Hikari."

"Heehee. Looks like you were pulling an all-nighter, huh?"

"I guess I was. Well, gotta get dressed!" exclaimed Yaya as she was going to the bathroom to change.

While Yaya was getting dressed, Hikari glanced at the bunches of crumpled paper on the desk.

"Man, Yaya-chan really needs to organize her things. Otherwise, she'll be Pig-Pen 2.0. Heh, good one, Hikari." the blonde girl giggled. "Oh? Looks like there is writing on one of these papers."

Hikari picked it up, un-crumpled it, and read it.

It said:

_Tsubomi,_

_This is hard to say, but I really need to see you tonight after practice. I'll explain when we see each other, 'kay?_

_-Yaya_

"I'm confused. Why would Yaya-chan write something like this for Tsubomi-chan? What could be so important?"

After that, Hikari noticed another piece of crumpled paper with writing and read it.

_Tsubomi,_

_Wanna know something? Meet up with me tonight. Do I have good news for you!_

- _Yaya_

"This sounds really suspicious. What's going on between them? Oh my God, are they going out?"

As Yaya was about to exit the bathroom, Hikari quickly put down the pieces of paper as if nothing happened.

"You okay, Hikari? You seem tense."

"Oh, don't worry about me. Come on, let's get to class." stammered Hikari with a few drops of sweat on her forehead.

While Hikari's back was turned, Yaya quickly slipped the note for Tsubomi in her pocket.

From morning to afternoon, Hikari and Yaya attended their classes. After the last period, Hikari went off to take care of Etoile business with Amane, and Yaya was on her way to the choir room, hoping that Tsubomi would be there.

"I really hope she'll show up today. I just want things to be right with us, no matter what."

Yaya's wish was granted when Tsubomi showed up. The pinkette took a glance at the taller girl, and then quickly turned away her head, looking visibly upset. "Tsubomi looks really down right now. Hopefully this note will cheer her up, even a little bit."

With a sigh and putting on a brave face, Yaya slowly approached Tsubomi, grabbed her hand, and gave her the note, without a word.

As soon as that was over, Tsubomi had an inquisitive look on her face.

"What the-? A note from Yaya-senpai? What does she want? No, I shouldn't be fooled. Maybe she's making of fun me as usual." she snarked as she began to open the note. As she read quietly, her heart began racing.

_Tsubomi, _

_Meet me near the lake tonight after night practice. I have something important to talk to you about._

_-Yaya_

After she read it, she was clearly flustered and her face looked like a ripe, red tomato.

"She can't be freaking serious, right? I mean, Yaya-senpai doesn't seem to care about anyone else but Hikari-senpai. Maybe I shouldn't go. But… I'll never know for sure if I don't go. I have to see her! I refuse to let this go!"

Much later, night practice had ended. Yaya was no longer in the room, having gone ahead to the lake. Tsubomi was a bit nervous, but her confidence was not wavering. She was determined to see her senpai.

" Okay Tsubomi, here we go! Time to find out if Yaya-senpai loves you or not!"

* * *

**That's the spirit, Tsubomi! Go and touch your senpai's heart!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Chapter 4! "Warning": This is where it gets cheesy. Pessimistic readers beware. Haha. Just kidding. Not as long as Chapter 3, but please enjoy anyway. **

* * *

The sky that night was beautiful. A full moon was out, stars were shining; it was almost perfect. It was also particularly breezy this night.

Right now, Yaya was standing a tree; every 10 seconds, she kept looking at her watch. It was 8:30, still no sign of Tsubomi.

"Kuso! Where could she be? Maybe she's hesitating, I really hope not. I don't want her to feel hurt anymore."

Not much later, the younger girl showed up. Yaya was sort of frustrated that she was late, but was glad she came anyway.

"Finally, you're freakin' here! I was worried you weren't coming here." the older girl began to speak."

"I'm sorry! Okay? I…. I was afraid to come here. I hesitated."

"Why would you be afraid? Why would you hesitate?"

"When you gave me that note, at first I thought you were going to toy with my feelings and that I shouldn't go see you."

Upon hearing this, the taller girl got angry that Tsubomi would think that and lightly pounded down her head.

"Ow! Son of a bitch, what was that for?" yelled Tsubomi as she rubbed her head.

"You doofus! Do you really think I would call you out here to play on a joke on you or something? Would you really think I'm that shallow?"

"I'm sorry, Yaya-senpai! But after reprimanding you so much, I'd assume you'd want me to get a taste of my own medicine. But I can see you're taking this whole thing seriously. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions." Tears started to stream down her face.

Yaya, feeling guilty for yelling at her, began wiping them.

"Sigh. Tsubomi, I admit you can be annoying at times, but that doesn't mean there's anything wrong with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. In fact, there are a lot of things worth liking about you."

"Like what?"

"Well, you act really mature for your age, you get great grades, you can sing well, and you're always making sure that people fulfill their responsibilities. Plus, I… think you're cute."

Tsubomi blushed slightly. "Really? You think I'm cute?"

"Yeah, especially when you smile."

The pinkette blushed even harder. "Hmph. It's gonna take more than that to win me over."

Yaya smiled at the fact that Tsubomi was back to her normal self.

"I know. But I'm glad you're acting like you again. Now that that's out of the way, I'm ready to tell you why I invited you here."

"Okay, why?"

As Tsubomi was looking her in the eye, Yaya began perspiring with nervousness, but she was ready to say what was on her mind. She took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Okay, here we go. When you confessed to me, I wasn't really expecting that from someone like you, who never seemed to show any kind of respect for me. But, I gotta admit, what you did took guts. That confession totally hit me right in the chest. And because of that, I can't really stop thinking about you, even to the point of frustration."

"Wait, what are you saying, Senpai?"

"I'm saying I'm not entirely sure if I can say I love you yet. Or if whatever feelings I have for Hikari will just go away. But one thing is certain; you're the only person I want to hold and to touch right now. I want you with me everyday, no matter what. I want to hold your hand and never let go. I can't stop wanting to be with you even if I try. It's killing me. But it'll kill me faster if you say no. So please, can we try? If we won't, we'll never know if the two of us are meant to be."

Overwhelmed, Tsubomi was letting these words sink in while trying to hold back tears. Only this time these were tears of joy. She felt like she was on top of the world. The emotions in her were moving around like the air particles inside a balloon. Her body began shaking she began to think.

"If Senpai wants to go out with me, then that means I have to try my to best to be suitable girlfriend for her. I'll do anything if it will make her happy. It may be selfish but right now, I just want Yaya-senpai all to myself."

The younger girl spread apart her arm and gave her upperclassman a loving embrace. Yaya gladly reciprocated and wrapped her arms around her.

"I love you, Yaya-senpai."

"I know."

"But…what if we don't work?"

"We will work. I'll make it work. I promise. Trust me. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Come on, it's getting late. We should really be heading back to the dorms."

When Yaya was about to turn around to go, Tsubomi grabbed the older girl's arm, and then turned her so that they would face each other. She held her senpai's shoulders, stood on her tiptoes, and planted her soft lips onto Yaya's.

As Yaya was being kissed by Tsubomi, she tasted a wonderful sweetness on her lips, unlike when she kissed Hikari. It left her with a bitter taste and no spark, as Hikari didn't love her back. But Tsubomi's kiss to her felt like fireworks on the 4th of July. It felt like an ocean's crashing waves. It was perfect.

When their lips parted, Tsubomi's entire face was covered with redness and Yaya had a tiny, awkward smile on her face.

"Wow. Have you been practicing?" laughed Yaya.

Tsubomi's short fuse began to go off and slapped Yaya's shoulder.

"Baka! How would I practice my first kiss, huh?"

"Hehe. Probably with your stuffed animals."

"Grrr… Damare! Just so you know, I did that on impulse, you got that?"

"All right, all right. I got it. It's funny, you're still cute even when you're angry."

"Don't make me shut you up again. Anyway, we should be going back now, Senpai. We're going to get in trouble."

"Sure. Let's go back to the dorms together."

Yaya stretched out her hand to grab Tsubomi's hand.

"Are you sure, Yaya-senpai?"

"I'm totally sure."

Then they walked back to the Strawberry Dorms together.

* * *

**Phew. I really hope I didn't rush them. But feelings can't be held back forever, right? Anyway, these two still have a lot in store for them, so no need to worry. **


	5. Chapter 5

**It took me a few days, but I'm finished writing chapter 5. Sorry if it took so long. I had review classes. But anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

After that fateful night, Yaya and Tsubomi began seeing each other in secret. It's not that they were ashamed of each other; they just weren't ready to tell anyone yet.

Yaya's class had ended a little bit early and decided to drop by the first year classrooms to wait for Tsubomi to ask her if they could have lunch together.

When Tsubomi's class had ended, she spotted her beloved senpai waiting for her by the corridor. Tsubomi was not pleased. Yeah, right.

"Yaya-senpai! What the hell? You do realize that we're gonna get outed if they see us together, right?"

"Relax, Tsubomi. Since we're in choir together, anyone who'll see us together will just assume that we're discussing choir stuff."

"Huh. I never thought of it that way. I guess no one will suspect."

"Good. All right, changing the subject. Do you wanna have lunch with me today? It's pasta day."

"Sure, but only if you're paying." replied Tsubomi.

"Man, you're such a princess. Chill; don't get your panties in a bunch. I'm paying."

"Don't drag my underwear into this, Senpai!"

"Come on, it's just an expression. Now, quickly, before they run out of pasta!"

Yaya grabbed Tsubomi's hand and the two girls dashed through the hall. They made it just in time to the cafeteria to line up. Yaya got three-cheese lasagne and custard, while Tsubomi got ravioli and a chocolate-frosted cupcake. They searched for tables until they found one with two seats.

"Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu."

The two girls began eating their food with pleased looks on their faces. They were clearly enjoying their meals.

"Hey, Tsubomi? Can I get a bite of that?"

"Sure, Yaya-senpai."

Tsubomi was about to put a spoonful of ravioli on her senpai's plate, but Yaya grabbed her wrist before she could do so.

"What are you doing? I thought you wanted some."

"I meant I want you to feed it to me." said Yaya with a smirk on her face.

"Are you insane? Baka!"

"Come on, pleeeeaaaaase?"

Yaya was giving Tsubomi sparkly, puppy-dog eyes. Eventually, Tsubomi could no longer resist, so she got a ravioli noodle and fed it to her. The older girl was clearly happy while Tsubomi looked obviously embarrassed.

"How is it?"

"It tasted better than I expected, all because you fed it to me. Hehe."

"Baka! We just started going out and you're already a huge pervert!"

"I can't help it. You're just so freakin' adorable."

On a table that wasn't too far away, Nagisa, Tamao, and Chiyo were watching the two Spicans bickering and bickering.

"Haha. Looks like Yaya-san went for it." Tamao said to herself.

"What did you say, Tamao-chan?" asked Nagisa as she was taking bites of her macaroni.

"Oh nothing, Nagisa-chan. Just random thoughts."

"You know, I think it's sweet how Yaya-san and Tsubomi-san are getting along now." said Chiyo while smiling.

"How come, Chiyo-chan?" questioned Nagisa.

"Well, every time we hang out with them, it looks like they can't stand each other. But now, it appears they're speaking to one another because they want to, not because they have to." replied Chiyo.

"Holy crap, you're right. They seem really happy. I hope they'll always get along."

Back at Yaya and Tsubomi's table, they had just finished eating and were preparing to head back to their respective classrooms.

"Lunch today was… awesome." said Tsubomi in a shy tone.

"Heh. Tsubomi, that was nothing. Wait 'til I take you on an actual date."

"What? Yaya-senpai, do you even know what you're saying?"

"I believe I just said I'm going to take you on a date."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"I'm sorry, but isn't it a known fact that two people who are in a relationship are supposed to go on dates?" Yaya snarked.

"Yeah, but this early?"

"Not to worry, I'll take care of everything."

"I'm not really sure…"

"What was that? You don't want to go out on date with me?"

"Huh? I never said that! I'd-I'd love to go on a date with you." answered Tsubomi as she was flailing her arms.

"Then it's settled! This Saturday okay for you?"

"Um, it's perfectly okay."

"Great. Don't worry, I'll get everything ready."

Before Tsubomi went back to her classroom, Yaya gave her a kiss on the forehead. This was enough to make the younger girl blush a cherry red shade.

"I'll see you around, okay?" whispered Yaya into Tsubomi's ear.

"Mm." nodded Tsubomi.

After classes concluded for the day, Yaya went back to her dorm room. She kept pacing back and forth, with ideas for her first official date with Tsubomi swirling in her head.

"Let's see. Maybe I can take her to a movie? Nah, too advanced. Maybe we can sit awkwardly on a bench in the park? No, too romcom. Damn it, what's the best place to take someone on a date?"

"How about a café? She likes sweets, doesn't she?" said a familiar voice.

"That's a fabulous idea! I never would have thought of that!"

But immediately after replying to the voice, Yaya's face turned blue with shock. She turned around to see Hikari standing right behind her.

"Oh crap."

Yaya totally didn't see that coming.

"Now Hikari, you're going to hear some crazy shit about me taking someone out on a date. I was just speaking hypothetically." the dark-haired girl fibbed miserably.

"Yaya-chan, you've been caught red-handed. There's no use in hiding it."

laughed Hikari.

"What are you talking about, Hikari?"

"I saw the notes, Yaya-chan. You like Tsubomi-chan, don't you?"

Knowing the fact that her best friend now knows her secret, Yaya realized that this was something she couldn't keep from Hikari. She took a deep breath and proceeded.

"Well, maybe it's not just like. I think I might be in love with her. But we only started going out yesterday and both of us know that is this is just a beta test."

"A beta test? What does that mean?"

"We're testing our relationship out before we can consider ourselves a real couple. If it does work, then I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend for real. But if it doesn't, then… oh shit."

To Hikari's surprise, Yaya began tearing up. Although she wasn't ready to outright say it to her, there was no doubt that she loves the younger girl. Every little thing about Tsubomi was perfect in her eyes. The way she would try to pretend she didn't care. The way she smiles. The way her pupils dilate every time they came face-to-face. She loved it all.

"No! There can't be such a thing as 'this won't work out'! I love her, damn it! There's no fucking way I'm letting her go."

Hikari instinctively gave her best friend a hug after hearing her pour out her true feelings for Tsubomi.

"It's going to be okay, Yaya-chan. You're totally going to nail this date."

"Thanks, Hikari. But I can't just nail this date. It has to be perfect. I love Tsubomi and all I want to prove to her how much I do."

"I know you do, Yaya-chan. No one can fake those kinds of feelings. I'm going to support you 100 percent!" said Hikari with a thumbs-up.

"Thank you, Hikari. But what should I do first?"

"I think we can start with what you're going to wear."

* * *

**While I was writing this chapter, I would definitely picture Yaya overthinking about the date. But stay tuned, readers. Super (-ish) date coming your way.**


	6. Chapter 6

**It took a while, but Chapter 6 is finished. In my opinion, this is the best chapter I've ever written. Not to mention the longest. Enjoy.**

* * *

Soon, it was Saturday. The night before, Yaya slipped a note under Tsubomi's door. Luckily, the pink-haired girl was awake at the time, so she able to read it.

_Tsubomi,_

_In preparation of our super fun day tomorrow, I want you to wait for me at the park that has that fountain shaped like a baby whale. I promise you. You and I are going to have the best day ever._

_-Yaya_

Just simply the thought of going on an actual date with Yaya made Tsubomi's heart race faster than Superman and Flash combined. She was batshit crazy about this girl. Her dream was becoming a reality.

By Saturday morning, Tsubomi was waiting for the older girl to show up. She was wearing a white sundress with a pink belt around her waist, brown sandals and a light blue blazer. She checked her phone to see what time it was.

"10:30 a.m. Still no sign of Senpai."

Just then, a dark-haired girl glomped her from behind and she turned around to see who it was.

Finally, her beloved senpai came in the nick of time. Yaya was wearing a black t-shirt, a white hoodie vest, denim half-pants and red Chuck Taylors.

"Baka! Yaya-senpai, don't freaking do that! That scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry, Tsubomi. I couldn't help it. You look so beautiful, I just had to glomp you."

Tsubomi began to blush.

"Please don't be creepy, Senpai."

"I won't. Come on, we have a wonderful day ahead of us. And the first thing we're going to do is go shopping."

"Shopping? For what?" asked Tsubomi.

"For whatever the hell we want!" Yaya happily replied.

Yaya grabbed Tsubomi's hand and the two of them went to a nice shop full of clothes and accessories. The pinkette was astounded by how much cool stuff was in there.

"Holy shit, this store is huge."

"Well, let's get browsing then!"

Yaya started looking at some accessories. She was looking at some bracelets and found a very unique one. It was a pink leather bracelet with spikes.

"Wow. I thought these things only came in black. I bet Tsubomi would like this. It will look so cute on her. I'm gonna buy this." Yaya went to the cashier and paid ¥1000 for the bracelet.

Meanwhile, Tsubomi was checking out the hats. She moved the hats around until something caught her attention.

"Cool, a panda hat! I have to buy it! I hope Senpai will really like it."

Yaya was outside patiently waiting by the door. As soon as Tsubomi paid for the hat, the two girls went outside to go to their next destination.

"So what did you end up buying, Tsubomi?"

"Uh, well… I got you a present."

"Really, can I have it now?"

"Um, okay."

Tsubomi's hand was shaking as she was giving the bag to Yaya. Yaya noticed this and began to reassure her.

"Hey, why are you shaking so much? Nervous about something?"

"No, I'm just afraid you won't like it."

"Of course I would like it, whatever this is. You bought it for me, didn't you?"

"Yeah, of course!"

The older girl opened the bag and retrieved the hat.

"A panda hat?"

"Lame, right? I knew I should've go-"

" I love it! In fact, I'm gonna put it on right now!"

Tsubomi was relieved to see that Yaya liked her gift.

"Sweet! It looks so awesome!"

"Heehee."

"What's so funny, Tsubomi?"

"Nothing. The hat goes so well with your outfit, you look like a sexy panda."

For the first time since they started going out, Yaya was the one blushing. This was one of the nicest things that Tsubomi has ever said to her.

"Th-thanks. You know, I got you a gift too."

Yaya opened her bag and revealed the pink spiked bracelet. Tsubomi took one look at it and clearly appreciated the gift.

"Yaya-senpai, it's beautiful. Can you put it on me?"

"Sure." nodded Yaya.

The older girl strapped the bracelet on Tsubomi's right wrist. After that, they both smiled at one another.

"It looks great on you."

"Thank you, Senpai."

Later, still smiling together, the two girls walked into a café and sat down on a table. A handsome young waiter approached them and handed them two menus.

"I'll take those when you're ready to order, okay?" said the waiter with a wink and a sparkly smile.

"Thanks, dude." replied Yaya.

While the waiter went to wait on other tables, Yaya and Tsubomi began browsing their menus.

"I think I'll have an omurice. How about you, Senpai?"questioned Tsubomi.

"Hmm. Maybe a burger steak sounds nice." replied Yaya.

"Sweet. Now let's call back that waiter."

They raised their hands and the waiter quickly dashed to their table.

"I assume you're ready to order or you just want a handsome waiter's attention?" laughed the waiter.

"We would just like to order, thanks. By the way, you have no chance with either of us. Both of us are lesbians." snarked Yaya.

"Oh, I see. So what'll you have?" asked the waiter with a slightly disappointed look on his face.

"Well, I'll have a burger steak with gravy and my date over here will have an omurice."

"All right. How 'bout drinks?"

"I'll have a mango milkshake." said Tsubomi.

"I'll have a iced coffee." replied Yaya.

"Okay. I'll get your orders ready in a while." commented the waiter before he headed for other tables.

"Haha. That was pretty funny, Senpai." giggled Tsubomi.

"As if I'm gonna let that dude steal you from me or vice-versa."

"There's nothing for you to worry about. You're the only person I have feelings for, after all."

As they were waiting for their food, they spent an amount of time getting to know each other. Tsubomi learned that Yaya was into indie music and Star Wars, and Yaya discovered that Tsubomi loved Disney movies and showtunes from musicals.

"Really? I didn't know you liked showtunes."

"Well, when I was younger, my mom, who's a stage actress, would sometimes bring me while she had rehearsals. I guess that's where it comes from."

"I'd like to hear your rendition of 'Defying Gravity' sometime."

"Fine, but only because it's for you. You got that?"

"Yes, I got it."

Not much later, their orders arrived and they began eating.

"Here, Tsubomi. Take a bite."

Tsubomi followed her date's request and took a bite.

"Mmm. Savory, especially with gravy."

After finishing their meals, the waiter came back and asked them if they wanted some dessert.

"I think we'll have the Oreo cheesecake." answered Tsubomi.

"Excellent choice. I'll get that for you as soon as possible"

"Thank you."

Soon, the waiter arrived and served them an Oreo cheesecake…shaped like a heart.

"You're kidding me, right?" mumbled Tsubomi.

"I have to admit, it's kind of sweet he did that." snickered Yaya.

"So, what do we do after this?"

"You'll see."

After finishing up and paying the check, they exited the café. Yaya held Tsubomi's and brought her to a nearby karaoke establishment. They got a private room and Yaya began flipping through the songlist.

"What do you want to sing first?" asked Yaya.

"Oh, no no no. I'm not going to sing unless you do first, baka."

"Sigh. Fine, but after you sing, we're going to sing something together."

"All right, deal. So what are you going to sing?"

Yaya replied "Maybe we can start off with some Madonna." and selected the song.

_Swaying room as the music starts_

_Strangers making the most of the dark_

_Two by two their bodies become one_

_I see you through the smoky air_

_Can't you feel the weight of my stare_

_You're so close but still a world away_

_What I'm dying to say, is that_

_I'm crazy for you_

_Touch me once and you'll know it's true_

_I never wanted anyone like this_

_It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss_

_I'm crazy for you, crazy for you_

...

Tsubomi could not take her eyes off her beloved senpai. "Wow, Yaya-senpai sounds likes she's really getting into the song. Her voice is so beautiful. Damn, I wish I could sing that well." thought Tsubomi.

After the song was over, the raven-haired girl handed over the mic to the younger girl.

"Okay, I held my up end of the deal. Now it's your turn."

Tsubomi started looking through the songbook.

"Let's see. Perhaps a little S Club 7."

"Wait, you like S Club 7?"

"What? I happen to like pop music as well."

"No. Actually, I kinda like them too."

"All right, then. Time to sing!"

_Damn you, I think I can feel something special._

_Going on, something that is happening 'tween us._

_I feel, more than you could ever imagine._

_It's so clear, I want you to know..._

_I'm gonna stand by you._

_If you want me to._

_I'm gonna stand by you._

_If you want me tonight._

_I will stand by you._

_Cause I want to be with you._

_I'll stand by you (stand by you)._

_Stand by, stand by you _

_Stand by, stand by you _

_Stand by, stand by you_

_Stand by, stand by you_

_... _

When the song concluded, Yaya stood up and applauded.

"Eh? Why are you clapping?"

"I loved it. You were so cute!"

"Hmph. Whatever. Let's just sing our duet."

"Okay."

Yaya flipped through the page and found the perfect song.

"I hope you know this song. I really want to sing this with you."

"I only heard this song a few times. But I'll try. For you."

Yaya gave Tsubomi a smile as the song was beginning.

_Baby let's cruise_

_Away from here_

_Don't be confused_

_The way is clear_

_And if you want it, you got it forever_

_This is not a one night stand baby, yeah_

_So, let the music take your mind_

_Just release and you will find_

_You're gonna fly away, glad you're goin' my way_

_I love it when we're cruisin' together_

_Music is played for love, cruisin' is made for love_

_I love it when we're cruisin' together_

_..._

Throughout the song from beginning to end, they held long gazes towards each other.

"Whoa, I never realized we sounded good together, Senpai." said Tsubomi.

"I know. Well, we have until 5 pm for this room. Maybe we should sing a little more." added Yaya.

"Sounds awesome."

For the rest of the afternoon, Yaya and Tsubomi were happily singing and dancing together. They were getting closer and closer with every lyric and every note.

After they had finished, they left the establishment, hand in hand and fingers intertwined. Tsubomi was a little bit apprehensive about this.

"Yaya-senpai, aren't you worried that people might stare?" questioned Tsubomi.

"So? It'll be dark soon anyway and it's not like we're people they know." Yaya answered back.

"You're right. After all, right now, you're the only person I see."

When they made it back to the Strawberry Dorms, it was almost nightfall, but they made it just in time. Yaya walked Tsubomi to her dorm room.

"Senpai, this is the most fun I've had with anyone. Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome. I'm glad I asked you out. You're not as annoying as I thought."

"Haha. Very funny, Yaya-senpai." remarked Tsubomi.

"Hey, I'm kidding. I really had a great time with you. We should do this again sometime."

"Fine, I forgive you. Baka."

"So, I'll see you later or tomorrow or whenever?"

"Yeah. Anytime you want, I'll be there for you. See ya."

"See ya." replied Yaya as she was turning around to return to her room.

But then, as she was about to walk, Yaya's heart began beating faster. She knew she had to give Tsubomi a proper end to their date. She had to prove how much she loved her. So, when Tsubomi was nearly about to unlock her door, Yaya went back and grasped the pinkette's hand before she could do so.

"Yaya-senpai! What are you—"

Before Tsubomi could finish her question, Yaya shut her up with a deep, passionate kiss. She gently tugged back the younger girl's hair and caressed her light pink face. Tsubomi couldn't be happier when she realized her upperclassman cared and loved her as much as she did for her.

She began to think as Yaya's gentle lips nipped hers.

"I can't believe it. Senpai's kissing me! If she keeps doing this to me, I could live forever just to taste her lips. I only want to be with you, Yaya-senpai. I love you. I love you so much it hurts."

When they broke the kiss for air, they looked at each other and giggled.

"What was that for?"

"I love you, Tsubomi."

When Tsubomi heard those word for the first, her eyes went blank. She's waited for this for so long, she couldn't believe it.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I wouldn't lie about this."

"I love you too, Yaya-senpai."

"I know. I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"Okay."

After a hug between them, Yaya proceeded to go back to her room, smiling. Tsubomi unlocked her door and happily jumped on top her bed.

"Senpai and I have got a long way to go, but I know we can make it."

* * *

**Author's note**

**The showtunes thing came up because recently, I've been listening to a lot of theatre stuff and getting severe last song syndrome.**

**And before you guys kill me for not making them sing Japanese songs, I'm not very good at picking them out. But if you don't mind anyway, here are the songs: **

**Crazy for You - Madonna**

**Stand by You - S Club 7**

**Crusin' - Huey Lewis and Gwyneth Paltrow**

**Don't hesitate to review or PM if you have suggestions. Thanks.**

**Also, the waiter ships them. Haha.**


	7. Chapter 7

**'Sup guys? Sorry to keep you waiting. Well, here's chapter 7. Honestly, this is more of a "breather chapter" that has more of a "slice-of-life" feel since I still can't get over the awesomeness of Chapter 6 (proud much? XD). But either way, I still think this chapter is relevant. **

* * *

Sunday morning. Most people would still be asleep at this time. But a certain little pink-haired almost couldn't sleep a wink since last night. Her eyes had dark circles and her speech was slurred. Yes, this was a total date hangover.

"Yaya-senpai, you baka! Making me so happy that I could barely sleep! You're gonna pay for this!" Tsubomi thought to herself.

A little bit later, the younger girl knocked on Yaya's door. The taller girl immediately opened it.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Tsubomi. I just couldn't wait for the day when you knock on my door." smirked Yaya.

"Spare me your waxing lyricals, Yaya-senpai. You're the only who seems to be walking on sunshine here. You're going to eat breakfast with me, you got that?"

"With an offer like that, how could I refuse? I'll go get dressed."

After they both got ready, the two girls headed for the cafeteria for breakfast.

"So what should I get for you, Senpai?" asked Tsubomi with a furious blush.

The older girl noticed this and giggled. "I don't know. Get me whatever you're getting." replied Yaya.

"Waffles with whipped cream and maple syrup and orange juice, then?"

"A bit sugary, but yeah, I'd like that. I'm going to go look for a table."

"Okay, got it!"

A few minutes later, they both got their breakfast and sat down.

"It was really sweet of you to decide to invite me to breakfast, Tsubomi."

"Don't get the wrong idea. This is a punishment for my lack of sleep because of you. I had such a good time with you yesterday, I couldn't even close my eyes!"

"You couldn't sleep last night because you were happy? Is it possible to love you even more?" Yaya began to laugh.

"It's not funny, Yaya-senpai! I just happen to do stupid things when I'm happy. And it's your fault that I am."

"You're gonna have to get used to it, Tsubomi. I'm going to take you out on more dates. That's the kind of thing girlfriends do, right?"

Tsubomi was taken by surprise by this question.

"Girlfriends? Wait, does that mean I'm officially your girlfriend now?"

"Yesterday, we did things a real couple would do. Buy things for one another, eat out together, and sing & dance together. That was the most fun day of my life. And we've said 'I love you' to one another already and meant it. So yeah, you're my girlfriend now. Does that make you happy?"

"You're an idiot." answered Tsubomi with a totally red face. "But I love you."

"I love you, too."

Yaya reached for Tsubomi's hand on the table. The younger girl got nervous at first, but she felt okay about it after a second.

Two tables away, Tamao and Nagisa were watching them and chatting.

"Tamao-chan, is it just me or Yaya-san and Tsubomi-chan are getting closer and closer?" asked Nagisa.

"Well, this has been going on for a while now. I guess you can say so." replied Tamao, trying not to sound like she knew anything.

Suddenly, a tall, silver-haired girl covered the redhead's eyes.

"Ahh! I can't see!" squealed Nagisa.

"Guess who?" snickered the silver-haired girl.

It didn't even take Nagisa a second to guess who it was.

"Haha. Nice try, babe. But the sound of your voice and the scent of your vanilla hand lotion won't fool me a bit."

"Shit. You got me." commented Shizuma, who then gave her girlfriend a quick kiss.

Right behind Shizuma, Miyuki was holding a tray with a plate of pancakes on it.

"May we sit with you two?" requested Miyuki in a slightly shy tone.

"Yes, you may!" Tamao replied rather quickly, with a red face.

Nagisa noticed this and began to snicker. "You've been getting so excited lately, Tamao-chan. Relax."

"Sorry 'bout that, Nagisa-chan. I just feel very awake right now. Must be the coffee." apologized Tamao.

The older girls proceeded to sit down; Shizuma sat next to Nagisa , while Miyuki sat next to Tamao.

"So, what were you guys doing before we came here?" asked Miyuki.

"Oh. Tamao-chan and I are trying to make heads or tails on why Yaya-san and Tsubomi-chan are so close right now. Maybe they're just friends." said Nagisa.

Shizuma took a quick look at the two Spicans, who were laughing together and what looks like tickling each other.

"I think they're going out. Two people who are quote-unquote 'just friends' don't do those sorts of things." concluded Shizuma.

Miyuki got a little annoyed with that. "Shizuma, it's quite insolent to just assume something without clear evidence that suggests so." she ranted.

"Yeah, just because two people just happen to be near each other and being a little 'friendly' with one another doesn't mean they're dating." Tamao followed up.

Unbeknownst to Shizuma and Nagisa, Miyuki and Tamao were holding hands, hoping no one will see.

"Whatever, you two are weird. Anyway, I'm getting hungry and I want something soft and delicious in my mouth. And I don't just mean the pancakes." Snarked Shizuma.

Realizing what the other meaning could be, Nagisa got embarrassed pretty quickly and displayed her irritation towards Shizuma.

"Ew! Don't act so perverted this early, Shizuma! That was a double entendre and you know it!"

Shizuma began to laugh and pet her blushing girlfriend on the head.

Over at the two Spicans' table, Yaya was clearly satisfied with her meal.

"Good call on the waffles, Tsubomi."

"Um…thanks, Senpai. We can do this again sometime if you want." said Tsubomi, almost smiling.

"I'd like that, Tsubomi. I'd like that a lot."

After breakfast had finished, some students began to fulfill their errands and duties. Some would get a bit of schoolwork done. Others had club priorities to deal with. And the rest may be found loitering around campus. Yaya and Tsubomi were sitting under a tree to protect themselves from the hot sun.

"So, the choir competition is next Friday, right?" Yaya asked Tsubomi.

"Of course it is. Why are you asking?"

"Who do you think is going to get the solo this year?"

"I don't really know. But I totally hope it's you, Yaya-senpai." answered the pink-haired girl.

"Me? Why me?"

"Are you fucking with me, Senpai? You have an amazing voice and you always hit the right notes."

"Nah, that can't be true. I don't even think I'm the best at it."

"From the way I see it, you are. You're always the best for me."

"That's very sweet and flattering, but if anything, it should be you."

"What? Do you even know what you're saying, Senpai?"

"I think it's only right that they should give it to you. Girls your age would kill for a voice like yours."

Tsubomi began to turn red again. She found her senpai's words hard to believe.

"Don't tease me, Yaya-senpai. I can't be that good."

"I'm not teasing you. I promise. You're that good After all, I saw you in action yesterday. I think you're a viable candidate for that solo."

"You think so?"

"I know so. And no matter what happen, I'll support you like a good girlfriend should."

The two girls gave each other a big smile and held each other's hands while still under that tree.

* * *

**Ah, yes. There's gonna a choir competition. Hope that's not too weird or unusual. Anyway, the next chapter is probably going to deal with said competition. So yeah. Stay tuned and feel free to ask any questions.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am sorry for not updating for so long. So, here's Chapter 8.**

* * *

Later that night, Tsubomi was doing her Algebra homework while Yaya was lying on Tsubomi's bed, playing with a toy Pokéball.

The younger girl was getting more and more irritated with the math problems. It was clear she hated math.

"Shit! Why is this so hard? I hate Algebra!" she hollered.

"Well, it can't be that hard, can it?" asked Yaya.

"See for yourself."

Yaya got up and saw the paper.

"Hmm. I've done this before. Let me help you."

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to trouble you."

"It's no trouble at all. I will help you. But it's not gonna be free…" said Yaya with a devilish smirk. Tsubomi gave an inquisitive look.

"What are you getting at, Senpai?"

"If I help you, you have to kiss me."

Tsubomi's face turned blue then red. Very red.

"What? Are you serious? I'm not sure if that's fair."

"Oh it's fair, all right. You want my help, don't you? If you won't agree, then I won't help."

"Okay, okay. Fine, I'll kiss you." assured Tsubomi.

"All right. Let's see this problem." Yaya took a good look at it. "Well, what you need to do to find x in 3x – 10 = 5 is to transpose negative 10 to other side. Then you can add 10 to 5 since 10 is now a positive number. That makes 15. Divide by 3 on both sides. After that, you'll get x = 5."

Tsubomi wrote down the solution as Yaya dictated.

"Wow, you were right, Senpai. Thank you."

"My pleasure. Ahem." Yaya began to pucker her lips. The younger girl had a slightly annoyed look.

"Damn, you're persistent."

"I know. Now give me some sugar."

Tsubomi couldn't get out of this, so she surrendered and gave her girlfriend a sweet, tender kiss.

"Happy now, Senpai?" questioned Tsubomi.

"Very. Now, is there anything else that needs help?"

"You only want to help more because you want to kiss me, don't you? Well, it doesn't work that way." Tsubomi remarked.

"You say that now, but I know you're going to do it anyway."

"Grrr… let's just focus on the problems, shall we?"

Throughout the night, Yaya and Tsubomi solved the items one by one. And for every problem they finished, Tsubomi had to give Yaya a kiss. Not that she had anything to complain about.

By the time they were finished, it was already 10:30 p.m.

"It looks like you got everything right, Tsubomi. Good job!"

"Are you sure, Yaya-senpai? I mean, what if there was a mistake with any of the items?"

"We double-checked this twice already. I'm 100% sure you're going to get an A+ for this. So don't worry, okay?"

"You're right. I should relax. But thanks to you, I'm not going to flunk math!" smiled Tsubomi.

"Glad I could help. And no need to thank me. Your kisses are all I need." smirked Yaya. "Anyway, it's getting late. I should be heading back to room now or else I'm screwed. Goodnight."

The second Tsubomi heard that, she hurriedly grabbed Yaya's wrist, deterring her from opening the door.

"What's wrong, Tsubomi? Do you still want something?"

"I want…you to stay here tonight. It's late anyway and I don't want you to get in trouble because of me."

"Tsubomi, you could never trouble me. And even if you did, I wouldn't consider it trouble."

"So you'll stay?" asked the pinkette, who was clearly blushing.

"Okay. I'll stay. But I think we should go to bed now. Both of us clearly need sleep." Yaya started to lie down on the floor. "Could you toss me a pillow?"

"What the—Baka! You're supposed to be up here with me!" growled Tsubomi.

"Huh?" said the older girl with a confused look on her face.

"Look. If I'm asking you to stay and sleepover, you need to sleep somewhere comfortable. And the only way for that to happen is for you to sleep here next to me."

Yaya could not be more content with what Tsubomi had said. She could tell that her younger girlfriend was getting possessive of her. And she loved it.

"Got it." The older girl proceeded to climb into the bed, slowly cuddling up to Tsubomi. "Happy?"

"Yes, I am. But if you snore or fart in here, you're back on the floor. " snarked Tsubomi.

"Heehee. Why are you always so cute when you're angry?"

"I'm not angry, I'm being forceful. All I want is for you to stay."

"I'm not going anywhere. Don't worry." assured Yaya.

"Well, goodnight Senpai." Tsubomi began to close her eyes, but Yaya tapped her before she could.

"Wait. Before we sleep, can I ask you something? This has going around my head a lot."

"Huh? Sure, anything."

"Why do you love me so much?"

Suddenly, Tsubomi didn't feel so sleepy anymore. A million thoughts raced through her head. She was just staring blankly and blushing her face off. And she started to freak out.

"Senpai, if I told you why I love you, it would take a very long time! I-I don't even know where to start!"

"Hmm… maybe you could just give me the reasons above all reasons?"

Not wanting to make her girlfriend wait anymore, Tsubomi started to pour out her heartfelt words.

"I love your unwavering confidence. Your beautiful eyes that even shine in the daytime. When you decide to care about somebody, they're your whole world now. You'll do anything for them. You're persistent and you know what you want. And I don't know why, but you're the only person who could ever make me feel this happy."

Now that she knew how Tsubomi really felt about her, Yaya's eyes began to water. She never realized that Tsubomi would love her like this. Or anyone, for that matter. After hearing those sweet, sweet words, she knew that she wanted to be with the pink-haired forever and never let her go. She placed her hands on her lover's face and began to kiss her. Needless to say, Tsubomi was overwhelmed.

"Senpai, what's gotten into—*chu* you? Are you okay?"

"*chu* More okay than I've ever been in my life. I love you, Tsubomi. I love you so much. *chu* I can't give you up. I won't give you up. You're mine forever. You got that? *chu*" asserted Yaya in between kisses.

"Yaya-senpai, I'm all yours." replied Tsubomi, happily kissing her back.

"That's wonderful. Hey, Tsubomi. Would it be okay if we…you know…"

"Senpai, I know what you want. And the answer is yes. I've wanted to do this with you for so long."

….

After that night, it soon became morning. The two girls were sleeping and in a loving embrace. Clearly, they had a wonderful night. Then the alarm went off.

"Uh. All right, all right. Stop buzzing." Tsubomi woke up and turned it off. She noticed her senpai had her arms around her and smiled. She began to gently poke her awake.

"Senpai. Wake up. Hurry up or you'll be late for class." whispered Tsubomi.

"No fucking way. After last night, all I want to do is to spend the rest of the day in bed with you." answered Yaya, half-asleep.

"Yaya-senpai, what if Hikari-senpai is looking for you?"

As soon as Tsubomi said that, Yaya sprung up and began to fix herself.

"Holy shit, you're right! Hikari is going to suspect something strange. I must flee!"

Before Yaya got up from the bed, Tsubomi gave her a brief kiss.

"What was that for?"

"I'm wishing you luck before you try to explain yourself to Hikari-senpai."

"Oh. Thanks. So, I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah, sure. Of course."

Yaya slowly and quietly made her way back to her dorm room, making sure she wouldn't wake anyone.

"Lucky for me, Hikari's a heavy sleeper. That being said, I won't get in trouble. Haha."

Yaya silently climbed into her bed, hoping that Hikari didn't notice.

"Haha. Mission accomplished"

"Mission failed."

To Yaya's surprise, Hikari was actually awake early.

"Hikari! You're up early." said Yaya rather awkwardly.

"You've been gone since last night. You really thought I wouldn't notice?" smiled Hikari.

"Look, I'm sorry I worried you. But when Tsubomi asked me to stay over, I couldn't say no."

"Aww, you two are so adorable! So, what were you guys up to last night?" giggled Hikari with obvious shipper eyes.

"I'll tell you later. I'm hungry."

"Aw, come on. Please?"

"Fine. I'll tell you later during English class. I need to get ready."

Later, at English class, there was a seatwork by duo, so Yaya and Hikari partnered up so they could easily discuss the night before.

"Okay, it's English class, so tell me what happened. I'm very curious!" said Hikari.

"All right. I was at Tsubomi's room and she was doing her Math homework. She needed help, so I volunteered. And I told her to pay me with kisses. When we were done, she still wanted me around and asked me to stay for the night. So I did. We were then lying down next to each other in her bed and I asked her why she loves me. And when she told me the reasons why, I got really happy and we started making out. Next thing you know, well…"

"Oh, I see. No wonder why your skin's glowing, Yaya-chan."

"Really? I didn't realize doing 'that' would make my skin feel this way. Well, it was my first time after all."

"How was it all in all?"

"It was wonderful and I felt so elated. And all I want is to keep doing that with her and only her. If she'll let me."

"Haha. Yaya-chan, those are the words of a person in love. Just make sure you won't pressure her."

"I won't! I promise! Everything between us will be consensual!" asserted Yaya.

"Okay, calm down, girl. Right now, we need to finish this seatwork."

Pretty soon, English class was over and everyone handed in their work. Suddenly, there was a girl from the choir waiting at the doorway, looking for Yaya. It was Kumi Morinaga, one of the core members. Yaya spotted her and came up to her.

"Morinaga-san, what's going on?"

"Hang on, let me catch my breath." panted Morinaga. "There's an emergency meeting in the choir after lunch. It's about who's going to get the solo for the competition. Announcements will be made there."

Yaya received a reminder from Morinaga shortly before the latter went back outside.

"I can't believe they're choosing the soloist now. I'm very excited. But as much as I want this, I really hope Tsubomi gets her chance. She deserves it." thought Yaya as she glanced at the paper, smiling.

* * *

**Author's notes.**

**- Kumi Morinaga is an OC I just made up.**

**- Things are getting... you know. Hehe.**

**- I would've gone into more detail about the "scene", but that means I would have to change the rating.**

**- Don't forget to review. I really appreciate it. Thanks. :3 **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's Chapter 9, everyone. I sorta based a chunk of this chapter on the scene before the epic Klaine scene from the Glee episode "Original Song". And once again, sorry if I kept you guys waiting. I've been busy with my other fanfic and watching Degrassi. Hope this chapter was worth the wait. **

* * *

Right after Science class, Tsubomi made her way to her locker, with a big smile on her face. Her smile got even bigger and she started blushing when she noticed her girlfriend standing in front of her locker.

"Looks like somebody's in a good mood today. Besides me, that is." smirked Yaya.

"You are so full of yourself, Yaya-senpai. That's really hot." commented Tsubomi.

As the pinkette put her books in her locker, the two girls looked at each other and smirked.

"So about last night…when we, you know, made love?" started Yaya with a spot of pink on her cheeks.

"How could I forget? My sheets are still wet with various…things and I still feel a little tingle." replied Tsubomi with similar-colored cheeks.

"May I know where?"

"Baka! You should know where it is! Your fingers were all over it!"

"Oh, right. Now I know where it is." laughed Yaya. "Still, I'm sorry about making those stains." she then apologized.

"Don't worry, it's fine. After all, it wasn't just your stains. I can wash them out." assured Tsubomi. "But I must admit, I didn't expect my first time to be so…spontaneous."

"Well, how did you picture your first time?"

"To be honest, some details kept changing. Doing it in a public bathroom, in the backseat of a car, even in a stuck elevator. I'm just curious that way." confessed Tsubomi.

"Whoa. You sure do know which places to do it in besides in bed."

"But one thing never changed; you were always the person I've pictured having my first time with. You and only you."

_Thump, thump, thump._

That was the sound of Yaya's heart pounding. Even if she knew quite well how much Tsubomi loved her, it still felt like a love confession to her all over again. Just listening to her lover digging herself deeper was like a beautiful symphony. Knowing that Tsubomi always wanted her to be her first time, Yaya couldn't help but smile.

"Uh. Sorry, Senpai. That was one big cheese-fest, wasn't it?" Tsubomi tried to laugh it off.

"No. That was the most beautiful thing you've ever said." affirmed Yaya.

Yaya held Tsubomi's chin between her index finger and thumb and gave her a surprisingly sweet kiss. That immediately froze up Tsubomi's body.

"Yaya-senpai, aren't you afraid that someone might've seen us?"

"I don't give a shit. I've got nothing to hide. Let's go have lunch together."

"Hai." responded Tsubomi with a very red face.

Yaya and Tsubomi decided to go on a picnic outside and they started to discuss the details of the upcoming choir competition.

"So after lunch, there's going to be a meeting regarding who's going to get the solo?" questioned Tsubomi.

"Yeah. That's what Morinaga-san told me. Plus, it also says in this reminder that the chosen soloist gets to pick the song." answered Yaya.

"That's awesome! Promise me you'll pick a song that will live up to your vocal cords!" commanded the younger girl.

"Tsubomi, cool your jets, okay? We don't know for sure if they're going to pick me."

"Of course they're going to pick you. You're a shoe-in, Senpai! I've told you that before! I haven't changed my mind." proclaimed Tsubomi.

"That's really sweet. Thank you for believing in me. I'm lucky to have such a supportive girlfriend."

"Well, the person I love needs my full support, so whether or not you get the solo, you'll always have me to back you up. Understand?"

"I totally understand."

Once they wrapped up, the two girls proceeded to the choir room. As they entered the room, their choir-mates were patiently waiting for the results. They watched the core members, Kumi Morinaga, Keiko Otsuka and Ami Sanada; discuss the final decision. Finally, after much deliberation, Otsuka banged the gavel to call the choirs' attention.

"Girls, it is our utmost pleasure to tell you that we have made our final decision. The soloist for this year's completion is… Yaya Nanto-san!" announced Otsuka.

The entire room stood up and applauded. Yaya was definitely surprised, but there was no doubt she has was happy. Tsubomi turned to her and gave her a big smile.

"See, Yaya-senpai? I knew you would get it!" exclaimed the younger girl.

"Well, your undying belief made it possible, so I'll pay you back in a great way." professed Yaya.

"Like how?"

"You'll see." smirked Yaya as she approached the core table.

"Yes, Yaya-san, is there anything you need?" asked Sanada.

"Actually, yes. I'd like to make a special request."

"Like what kind of request?"

"Before I tell you, please call everyone's attention first. They need to hear this."

"All right." answered Otsuka, then she banged the gavel again and stood up.

"Everyone, please listen. Yaya-san has something to say."

The choir sat down and listened attentively.

"The floor is yours, Yaya-san." said Morinaga.

"Thank you. For this year's competition, I think we should try something a little different."

The choir girls, including the core members, looked a little bit confused.

Sanada asked "What are you exactly suggesting?"

"Instead of me being a soloist, I'd like for us to have a duet number this year." admitted Yaya.

Otsuka stood up and began to rant. "A duet? Forgive me Yaya-san, but are you insane? In the history of the Spica Saintly Chorus, there has never been a duet number in a competition! Who would be your partner anyway?"

"First of all, this is the present and we should be making our own history. And secondly, I already have someone in mind." smiled Yaya.

The older girl walked up to the blushing pink-haired girl, grabbed her hand, and dragged her into the open.

"I want to do the duet with Tsubomi. And if you won't let me, then you can pick someone else."

Once the core saw whom Yaya wanted to sing with, they no longer had any objections.

"Okay then, if that's the case. All in favor of Tsubomi Okuwaka being Yaya-san's duet partner?" asked Otsuka.

Everyone in the room raised their hands, including the core.

"Then it's settled. Yaya-san and Tsubomi-san will perform the duet for the competition. Meeting adjourned! See you all tomorrow." exclaimed Otsuka contently as she banged the gavel.

Morinaga walked up to Yaya and Tsubomi and said "By tomorrow, you need to choose your song so that we can practice it."

"Yes, Morinaga san." nodded Yaya.

Soon, everyone left to go back to class. Yaya was walking a perplexed Tsubomi back to her classroom.

"Isn't this exciting? You and I get to sing with each other on stage!" cheered Yaya.

"Senpai, why would you give up your solo? That was your chance."

"Well, you always believed in me and I felt like I needed to pay you back. And since I figured you wanted this too, I thought that the best idea would be the both of us singing a duet."

"Thanks, but it's not like I wanted to be rewarded or anything. I just wanted you to get what you want."

"Tsubomi, what I want is to sing with you. You have a beautiful voice and it needs to be heard by others beside the people in this school. And right now, the only way other people will listen is if you get on that stage and sing with me. I'm giving you this chance because you deserve it. Will you do this with me?" asked Yaya.

Without another moment to spare, Tsubomi gave her answer.

"Yes, Yaya-senpai. I will do this with you."

"That's wonderful. After class, meet me in my room so we can discuss our number. Hikari is staying over at Amane's room tonight, so you can sleep over if you want."

"Of course I'll stay over!" blurted Tsubomi.

"Great. See you after class."

Yaya gave her a quick kiss and went on her way.

"Senpai and I have all night to choose our song. It has to be just perfect. We can do this!" thought Tsubomi as she entered her classroom.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Okay, I may need your help. Although I already have a list of songs in mind but I think I need more choices. So review or PM me if you have any suggestions. But I have to lay down rules:**

**1. It has to be a song made before 2006. As much as I want current stuff, it won't fit into the timeline of the story.**

**2. However, the song can even be as far back as the 1960's. (I have a diverse taste in music, so it's fine.)**

**3. It doesn't have to be an exclusive duet song.**

** It'll really help me a lot. Thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's chapter 10, everyone! Thanks to those who gave suggestions. And for those who will think that there's more drama/romantic stuff as you read this, I kept this part of the story in my back pocket.**

* * *

The next day, after classes, Tsubomi and Yaya were about to present Otsuka with their song choice after spending a nearly sleepless night choosing the right song.

"Are we totally sure about this, Yaya-senpai? This is a rock song and the choir doesn't usually perform this kind of music." asked Tsubomi, rather worriedly.

"You shouldn't have to worry about this, Tsubomi. You made a good choice here. This song will allow us use of our wide vocal ranges and we're so gonna kill it." bragged Yaya.

"Hopefully before Otsuka-san kills us."

They approached Otsuka and handed over the lyrics.

"Well, this isn't what we're usually used to performing. But I gotta say this. A fresh idea is always welcome." affirmed Otsuka.

"Really? That's great!" exclaimed Tsubomi.

"Yeah, we should start today. The big day's on Friday and we need to get started as soon as possible. Do you have a copy of the song?" questioned Otsuka.

"Oh, I have it in my iPod. We can attach it to those speakers with an auxiliary cable." suggested Yaya.

"Splendid. Now the practicing can begin."

As Otsuka started to attach the equipment, Yaya turned around and gave Tsubomi a victory hug.

"We did it, Senpai! Our song has been approved!"

"I know, right? I can't wait to tell Hikari about this! She'll be so excited!"

Once Yaya mentioned Hikari, Tsubomi let go of her, looking a bit apprehensive.

"What's wrong? Was it something I said?" asked Yaya.

"N-no, I'm just excited and nervous at the same time. We should really start practicing, shouldn't we?" stuttered Tsubomi, trying to hide the fact she had a problem with Yaya inviting Hikari.

"Uh, you're right, Tsubomi. If we're going to win, we're going to have to practice this song until it's as natural as breathing."

Starting that day, the chorus practiced the song. All the harmonies, all the notes, and all the lyrics, they practiced them all. By the time the big day arrived, everyone was ready and driven as hell. After lessons for all the students had finished, there was a bus waiting by the Spica entrance. Before entering the bus, Hikari and Amane were sending them off and Yaya spoke to Hikari.

"Promise me you and Amane will make it later, okay? We're the sixth group that's going to perform." confirmed Yaya.

"Don't worry, Yaya-chan! Amane and I will meet you there. Right, Amane?" smiled Hikari.

"Uh, yeah. Break a leg, guys." nodded Amane.

After that, Yaya boarded the bus, waving to the Etoile pair. She took her seat next to Tsubomi.

"Phew. Good thing I didn't forget about that." sighed Yaya.

"Yeah, it's important to remember those kinds of things." uttered Tsubomi as she put on her headphones.

Yaya looked very concerned "You sure you're okay? You've been acting strange since last Tuesday."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to keep familiarizing myself with the song so I won't forget the right pitch."

"All right, if you say so." said Yaya, still looking perplexed.

In reality, Tsubomi was quite upset. Since the beginning of practice, Yaya was all gung-ho about inviting Hikari, the younger girl began to suspect that her beloved Yaya-senpai still had feelings for the blonde girl.

"I know that we've been dating for the last few weeks now, but what if I'm still not good enough for Yaya-senpai? What if I won't measure up to Hikari-senpai?" she thought.

Soon, the Spica Saintly Chorus reached the arts center. They proceeded to the backstage dressing room. Luckily, only the first three groups have performed so far, so the choir had time to fix themselves and to vocalize. A few minutes later, Hikari and Amane arrived to the dressing room, holding a flower basket.

"Amane-sama! Hikari-sama! What a surprise! Thank you for coming!" exclaimed Sanada.

"You're welcome. Hikari and I are very excited to see you all perform." grinned Amane.

Hikari spotted Yaya leaning on a wall, playing WarioWare on her Nintendo DS.

"Hey, Yaya-chan! I'm so pumped for your performance! I'm sure you're going to win." squeed Hikari.

"We certainly will. Tsubomi and I are going to kill this competition!"

"Speaking of that, the stagehand just said you're on in fifteen minutes. Where is Tsubomi-chan? I haven't seen her since we came here."

Yaya looked around to find her, but it seemed she wasn't around. She got very worried for her girlfriend since she'd been acting uncharacteristically distant in the last few days.

"I'll go look for her. Probably just stage fright."

Yaya dashed out of the dressing room, thinking about what might've happened to Tsubomi.

"God, I hope she's okay. This isn't like her at all to just disappear like that. Wait. Was it something I said? Oh shit."

Finally, Yaya found Tsubomi in the women's restroom, washing her very red face after crying.

"Tsubomi, are you okay?"

The younger girl turned around to see her very worried girlfriend standing right in front of her.

"No, I'm not! Oh shit, this is no good! You're the last person I want seeing me like this!" sniffled Tsubomi.

"If there's something bothering you, why won't you just tell me? I wanna know why."

"If I tell you, I'll just end up confusing you and hurting you. You shouldn't be wasting time here with me, you've got a competition to perform in."

"No! I can't leave you like this! You're hurting and it's worrying me. I'm your girlfriend, so I need to know what's happening to you, whether or not it'll hurt me. Screw the competition! I'm not going to set foot on that stage without you!"

Tsubomi couldn't escape anymore, so she took a deep breath and asked the armor-piercing question.

"Do you still love Hikari-senpai?"

"What? No, not anymore. You're the one I love now." assured Yaya.

"If that's what it is, then why were you so excited about inviting her?"

"Well, she's still my best friend. Of course I would want her to see me."

"She was your first love, too. I wouldn't blame you, though. Hikari-senpai is kindhearted, friendly, and beautiful. No wonder why you fell for her in the first place." she continued to sniffle.

"If it bothered you that much, why didn't you tell me? I would've told Hikari not to come here." asked Yaya.

"No, I couldn't ask you to do that. Hikari-senpai's way too important to you. I'll never be able to measure up."

"Tsubomi, that's ludicrous. You're the most important thing in my life. Why would you torture yourself like this?"

"Because I love you and I don't want to be selfish. Your relationship with Hikari-senpai... has been troubling me since we first met."

Yaya was quite surprised at that revelation.

"Ever since our first meeting?"

"Yes, Yaya-senpai. I fell in love with you the minute I saw you. The beautiful and headstrong you. Even if we made a bad first impression to one another, that didn't stop me from liking you. But when I saw that you were in love with Hikari-senpai, I put aside my own feelings so you could go after her, even if it was very painful. All I care about is your happiness, even if it could never be with me. When Hikari-senpai and Amane-sama started dating, I saw you were heartbroken. I wanted to do everything I could to make you smile again. However, at the same time, I thought you would never feel the same about me.

But I took my chances anyway because I would never know unless I tried. And look where we are now. We're a couple now. And the time we've spent together has been the best time of my life. This sounds totally selfish, but whenever you mention Hikari-senpai, I can't help but want you all to myself. I don't want anyone to take you away from me." professed Tsubomi, with her voice breaking in between words.

After hearing all that, Yaya's eyes started to shed tears. Tsubomi had loved her all this time. She was just too blind to see it. She felt guilty for not seeing it this whole time. Now, all she wanted to do was to hold the younger girl and tell her "I love you" over and over again. But she had something to say first.

"When I first met you, Tsubomi, I absolutely couldn't stand you. Now, I can't imagine my life without you. The first time you told me you loved me, I realized it was you I've should have been going after. Someone who's been close by, but felt so far away. I don't know what the fuck I would do if you weren't in my life. There's no one in this world I could ever love more than you. I promise I'll always be with you."

Tsubomi continued to cry, even if her face got redder and puffier. She embraced her girlfriend, continuing to cry on her shoulders.

"Damn it! Why do always manage to say the right things that just push my buttons? Baka! I can't think straight whenever I'm with you! I love you! I love you! I love so fucking much!" blurted Tsubomi.

"I love you too, Tsubomi. And I will for the rest of my life."

That being said, the two girls looked at each other and kissed passionately.

"So, are we prepared to the take the audience by storm, my love?"

"Let's get on that stage and win this thing!" declared Tsubomi.

Just in time, Yaya and Tsubomi quickly washed their faces and dashed to the backstage to join the rest of the choir.

"Thank God you two are all right." sighed Morinaga. "Is everything fine?"

"Everything's a-okay! We had a little stage fright, that's all. But we're okay now." replied Yaya, putting her arm on Tsubomi's shoulder.

"All right then. Places everyone!"

Yaya and Tsubomi walked to their places front and center.

"Are you ready, Tsubomi?"

"Ready as ever, Senpai."

The curtains rose, the music began to play and the rest of the choir vocalized along with the music.

Yaya:

_I hear the ticking of the clock_

_I'm lying here the room's pitch dark_

_I wonder where you are tonight_

_No answer on the telephone_

_And the night goes by so very slow_

_Oh I hope that it won't end though_

_Alone_

_Till now I always got by on my own_

Yaya & Tsubomi:

_I never really cared until I met you_

Yaya:

_And now it chills me to the bone_

Yaya & Tsubomi:

_How do I get you alone_

_How do I get you alone_

Tsubomi:

_You don't know how long I have wanted_

_To touch your lips and hold you tight, oh_

_You don't know how long I have waited_

_and I was going to tell you tonight_

_But the secret is still my own_

_and my love for you is still unknown_

_Alone_

_Till now I always got by on my own_

Yaya & Tsubomi:

_I never really cared until I met you_

Tsubomi:

_And now it chills me to the bone_

Yaya & Tsubomi:

_How do I get you alone_

_How do I get you alone_

_How do I get you alone_

_How do I get you alone_

_Alone, alone_

By the time the song ended, the two girls looked lovingly into each other's eyes, exchanging a look that said "I'm proud of you and I love you."

The entire audience gave the choir a big round of applause, lots of cheers, and even a standing ovation.

After all the groups had performed, they all gathered up on stage for the announcement of winners.

"…And this year's champions are… the Spica Saintly Chorus! Congratulations!" exclaimed the host.

The host presented Otsuka with the trophy and the entire choir cheered for Yaya and Tsubomi.

"Being cheered on feels pretty nice." admitted Tsubomi.

"Well, it's because you were so awesome on stage. You nailed those high notes!" declared Yaya.

"It's your love that made it possible. I love you, Yaya Nanto."

"And I love you, Tsubomi Okuwaka."

They held each other's hands and walked into the bus. They sat next to each other and Yaya wanted to ask her girlfriend something.

"Hey, Tsubomi. Do you want to stay over tonight?"

But the pinkette was already fast asleep on her shoulder.

"Maybe I shouldn't wake her yet. She needs her rest and she has such a cute sleeping face." smiled the black-haired girl.

* * *

**Author's note**

**For those who are not familiar with the song, it's Alone - Heart.**

**I tried my very best not to put much angst, but I felt like it was going to happen sooner or later.**

**I hope I won't disappoint anyone with this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here it is, Chapter 11. I would have finished it sooner, but I picked up my guitar again after not touching it for weeks. I missed playing it. I understand that this chapter has more dialogue than usual, but hopefully, I won't disappoint anyone.**

* * *

That night after the competition, with permission from Hikari, Tsubomi once again slept over at Yaya's room. Although rather than sleeping most of the night, they were trying to keep their pleasurable moans down to a minimum level, so as to not disturb their neighbors. Luckily, they still managed to get some sleep even after hours of lovemaking. The morning after, the younger girl had her arms legs wrapped around her lover's body, reminiscent of a koala. Yaya slowly opened her eyes and lovingly glanced at Tsubomi.

"Good morning, beautiful." she whispered into Tsubomi's ear.

Tsubomi then awoke and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Good morning, Senpai. What time is it?"

"Hold on, let's see…."

Yaya picked up her phone to check the time.

"7:00 am. Looks like we can stay in bed a little longer and snuggle." grinned Yaya.

"Sounds great."

They were about to kiss when Tsubomi's phone suddenly received a text message.

"Hang on, just a sec." said Tsubomi as she got her phone.

"Grrr… your phone is such a cock-block." grunted Yaya.

"Yaya-senpai, neither of us have male parts so it can't be considered a cock-block."

"I know but same context, right? It interrupted a sexy moment. And by the way, it'll sound weird if I say 'pussy-block', wouldn't it?"

Tsubomi rolled her eyes a little bit and proceeded to read the message.

_Tsubomi, _

_Good morning, my adorable little girl. Hope I didn't wake you up too soon. Anyway, your dad and I have emailed you some exciting news. Please read it soon, honey. Hugs and kisses! _

_Love, Mom_

"Who's it from, Tsubomi?"

"It's from my mom. Apparently, she and my dad sent me an email that needs immediate response. Could I borrow your laptop for a while, please?"

"Sure, if it's important, you have to send a reply."

The pinkette walked over to the desk and turned on Yaya's laptop. It was a red Macbook Pro with a picture of My Chemical Romance set as its wallpaper. Tsubomi opened a new browser window and logged into her email. Yaya stood by and looked at the screen as her girlfriend typed in her username.

"Haha! Your username is UnicornPrincessTsubomi?" snickered Yaya.

"Damare! I made that when I was ten! It's not funny!" growled Tsubomi.

"Yes it is, Tsubomi. Tell me, do you still like princesses and unicorns?"

"Sigh. Yes, I still do." Tsubomi replied awkwardly.

"I knew it! But it's not a problem at all. I find it endearing that my girlfriend has childish interests."

"And some that are not-so-childish."

Getting the idea, the older girl smirked and gave a soft kiss to the younger girl. Tsubomi gave a little smile and proceeded to open the email from her parents.

_Tsubomi, _

_I have exciting news. Your sister's officially engaged! Hanabi messaged us last night to tell me that Yusuke proposed to her and she said yes. The wedding is not for another few months but Hanabi and Yusuke are going to come home for a while to see us. And since your school break is coming up in a few days, we want you to be here at home, at least for a few days. If you want, you could bring a friend with you. Hanabi really wants to spend time with you after so long. Let us know as soon as possible if you're coming. _

_-Mom & Dad_

"What did it say, Tsubomi?"

"My sister's just got engaged and my parents want me to come home for a few days."

"I think you should go. Your sister getting engaged is a big deal and it's important you be there with your family." insisted Yaya.

"As much as I want to, I don't want to leave you here. Your parents are in Osaka right now and you won't be able to see them for this break. I can't let you be alone here."

"I'll be fine. After all, it'll only be a few days. I'll just wait for you, then."

Just then, a wild thought appeared in Tsubomi's head.

"Wait, why don't you come with me? You won't be alone and I get to spend time with my family."

"I don't know. Wouldn't I impose on your family if I go?" interrogated Yaya.

"Don't worry about that. My parents said I could bring someone if I wanted to. And I want to bring you." asserted Tsubomi.

"Hmm…if your parents say it's okay, then sure, I'll go."

Tsubomi's worry turned to happiness, but turned to worry again when she realized what could happen if her parents asked about Yaya.

"Oh crap. There's one problem." said Tsubomi.

"What is it?"

"My family doesn't know I'm an underage, sexually active lesbian who has a girlfriend. So I can't tell them we're dating yet." admitted the younger girl.

"What? So does that mean we have pretend we're just friends? That's fucked up."

"Yaya-senpai,

"But can you at least tell me why you can't?"

"As much I want to tell them, I can't. My mom and dad may _seem_ open-minded about their kids having relationships in their teens, but if you tell them something big, they'll go nuts. When they found out Onee-chan lost her virginity when she was a first-year in high school, they totally freaked out and forced her to break up with the guy. I don't want the same thing to happen to us. Imagine what would happen if they find out that not only I'm a lesbian, but also that I'm no longer a virgin. I'm freaking out here!"

After Tsubomi explained everything, Yaya's initial irritation died down. She understood that her girlfriend's parents were very overprotective of her and she didn't want to lose her. And when the pink-haired started to panic, the taller girl gave her a cooldown hug.

"Calm down, okay? I understand if you don't want to tell your parents yet. If I told my family, they'd probably freak out, too."

Tsubomi continued. "Anyway, I am planning to tell them… as soon as we're both in college and we're living together."

"Are you sure, Tsubomi? That's like, six years from now."

"Well, if someone you want is worth having, then sometime you have to resort to desperate measures to keep them with you. I'm positive you and I have a future together, Yaya-senpai." said the younger girl as she blushed. Without another moment to spare, Yaya dragged Tsubomi back to her bed and started to shower her neck with tiny kisses.

"Yaya-senpai! What the hell are you doing?" Tsubomi protested.

"Expressing my love, you dummy. You're always so sweet when you say things like that." smirked Yaya.

"It's never easy to say those things, Senpai. It can get embarrassing if I say too much about how I feel about you."

"It's not embarrassing at all, I love it when you're honest. Oh, and one more thing, you can stop calling me Senpai. We can only be senpai-kohai for so long, but we'll be lovers forever."

"Bakayarou! Don't say weird things like that… Yaya."

"See? It wasn't that hard, right?" asked Yaya.

"No, it wasn't. But it's gonna take some getting used to."

"It's okay, take your time. That's goes for telling your parents about us as well." Yaya affirmed.

"Thanks. So um, should we start packing?"

"Right after sex."

"Pervert."

"I love you, too."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**In the next chapter, we're going to meet Tsubomi's family and a childhood friend of hers who appears way too attached to Tsubomi. And since I'll be in school soon for my senior year, I won't be able to update as much, but I'll try.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey readers! Here's chapter 12. I apologize for the delay. I've been busy with school and my mood's been going up and down lately, mostly down. I've been having some separation anxiety since it's senior year and most of my friends are in different classes. But, the show must go on and I'll try to get better. And I would also like to give credit to CanaanAlphardForever for helping me out with the previous chapter and this one as well.**

* * *

Finally, the first day of the school break had begun. It was midday and Yaya had just finished packing up her things when Tsubomi walked in.

"Ready to go, Yaya? Yusuke-onii is coming in a few minutes to pick us up in a few minutes." Tsubomi reminded her.

"Everything's packed in. Let's go!"

The two girls then went outside and waited by the gate until a dark blue sports car drove up to them. A tall, brown-haired man with blue eyes stepped out of the vehicle. Tsubomi ran and hugged the man.

"Yusuke-onii! I'm so glad to see you again!" Tsubomi exclaimed gleefully.

"Hey, Tsubomi-chan! Looks like you grew a bit." Yusuke laughed.

"I hope you mean vertically. If it's the other thing…" snarked the pinkette.

"Of course vertically. No need to get angry." Yusuke noticed Yaya right behind Tsubomi. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, right. Yusuke-onii, this is Yaya Nanto. She's going to staying with us while you and Onee-chan are home."

"That's great. It's always nice to have friends." He stretched out his hand to the black-haired girl. "I'm Yusuke Kosugi, Tsubomi's older sister's fiancé."

Yaya shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Yusuke-san. Looks like Hanabi-san has good taste in men." she joked.

"Well, it's not just my looks that attracted her. Hanabi says I'm pretty fucking hilarious. Her words." chuckled Yusuke.

"Ahem. I hate to interrupt, but I think we should get going. It doesn't seem like a good idea to make Onee-chan wait." Tsubomi reminded him.

"Right, we don't want to keep Hanabi waiting. Let's get going then."

Yusuke opened the door to the backseat and the two girls went inside. He went back to the driver's seat, started the car, and began to drive. Yaya noticed that Tsubomi was fidgeting a little bit and sweating.

"Hm? Are you all right? You seem tense." Yaya whispered.

"I am. I haven't seen Onee-chan in a long time and I'm very excited that I can hang out with her again while she's home. But that's not all…" Tsubomi whispered back.

"Let me guess. You're also worried about what your family is going to think of me?"

"Hell yeah, I'm worried. But then again, it won't be your fault if they can't see how awesome you are."

"Hey, keep your head up, Tsubomi. I have a plan."

"A plan?"

"Yup. I'm going to be on my best behavior so I can make a good impression on your folks. And when we finally tell them we're dating, they won't be able to tell us to break up. By that time, they're going to like me a lot, so they wouldn't split us up."

"Holy shit, that sounds that a full-proof plan. But wouldn't that be a little manipulative?"

"Yeah, it sort of is. Is it a problem?"

"Not at all, you magnificent bastard. I love this plan and I love you."

"Not crazy about you calling me a bastard, but I love you, too. I would kiss you right now if I wasn't afraid of your future brother-in-law catching us."

"Sigh. I guess it's going to have to wait until we reach my house."

Less than three hours later, they have finally reached Tsubomi's house. It was a large, light blue house with two cars in the garage and a flowerbed.

"Whoa. Looks like your family's pretty loaded." said Yaya.

"Since my dad's a college professor and my mom's an actress, they're able to make a more than decent living."

"Cool. I can't wait to see the inside."

After parking the car, Yusuke, Yaya and Tsubomi proceeded inside. The inside of the house looked very elaborate but welcoming. There were comfortable-looking couches and a mahogany coffee table in the living room. There were also shelves lined with many reference books and classic novels.

Suddenly, there was a sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. The two girls turned around to see what was making that sound. It was a young adult woman with pink hair; Tsubomi's older sister, Hanabi. Upon seeing her little sister for the first time in months, Hanabi excitedly sprinted up to her and glomped her.

"Tsubomiiiii-chaaaaan!" exclaimed Hanabi.

"Whoa! Hey, Onee-chan! I'm so glad to see you. I've missed you a lot."

"It's been so long, little sis. I'm happy you decided come home for a while, even if it is just a few days."

"Well, since Mom and Dad told me you were coming home, I couldn't say no."

"Aww! That is so sweet!" said Hanabi as she ruffled her sister's hair. Tsubomi turned around and took Yaya by the hand so she could meet her sister.

"Oh, you brought someone, Tsubomi?"

"Hi. I'm Yaya Nanto. You must be Hanabi-san."

"That's right! So are you a friend of Tsubomi's?"

"Yeah. You can say we're pretty close."

"That's great! I hope you're taking good care of my sister. By the way Tsubomi, Mom and Dad are coming home in a while and dinner's almost ready."

"Okay. Yaya and I will just wait up in my room."

"Oh wait, before you go, there's someone else who wants to see you." Hanabi went back in the kitchen to call that person over. Kazuki Nakamura, Tsubomi's best friend from childhood. He was a tall, icy blue-haired boy who was around Tsubomi's age. He was staring deeply at his friend with admiring eyes. Yaya noticed this and instantly became jealous.

"Tsubomi, it's been a while, hasn't it?" Kazuki began to speak.

"Kazuki. What a nice surprise. What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were visiting your parents. Seeing my best friend again is one thing I've been waiting for."

"That's nice of you to say, Kazuki. We should catch up sometime."

"Yeah, we should. I can't stay for dinner though, but I'll see you around."

As he began to walk towards the door, he glared at Yaya intensely and coldly. Yaya was confused, but was starting to suspect the boy's motives.

"What's his deal? It's like he hates me already. I didn't even do anything to him." Yaya thought to herself.

Fifteen minutes later, a car horn was beeped. Tsubomi's parents were home from work. The rose-haired girl ran outside and happily greeted them. When they entered the house, she introduced Yaya to them, successfully passing her off as a friend. Her parents didn't suspect a thing. Before they knew it, dinner was ready.

"Hey, everyone! Dinner's ready!" announced Hanabi.

"That's great, Hanabi! Just in time as well. I'm famished!" laughed Tsubomi and Hanabi's father, Prof. Takakazu Okuwaka.

"You're always hungry, dear." grinned their mother, Haruka Okuwaka.

Everyone proceeded to dining table where there was a big plate of steaks and a large bowl of mashed potatoes waiting for them. As soon as all of them got some food, they began to make conversation.

"Yaya, thank you for taking care of our daughter at school. I'm very happy she has you by her side." said Haruka.

"It's no trouble at all, Mrs. Okuwaka. Tsubomi's pretty mature for her age, so she doesn't need to be taken care of much." replied Yaya.

"That's good to know, Yaya. Not to impose or anything, but how come you're not with your family during school break?" asked the woman.

"My parents are staying in Osaka for a while and it's pretty far away from school. Plus my brother's away at college, so going home is not an option either. So Tsubomi invited me to come with her here so I wouldn't be alone. I hope it's okay with all of you. "

"New friends are always welcome here, it's definitely okay." smiled Takakazu.

Throughout dinnertime, the two young girls sat through all the chatting while trying to control their urges and hormones. Finally, when everyone was finished eating, Tsubomi's took Yaya by the hand and brought her to her bedroom.

The bedroom resembled a typical bedroom for a young teenage girl; there were stuffed animals on the bed, a laptop computer on a desk, and a TV and DVD set.

"You have a really nice room, Tsubomi. Way better than our rooms back at the Strawberry Dorms." complimented Yaya.

"Thanks, Yaya. You're not being sarcastic, are you?"

"Of course not. I totally think your room's adorable. And this kind of room is what I might want for our daughter someday."

"You want to have kids with me?" questioned Tsubomi, who was blushing and rather surprised.

"Yeah, someday. I think you and I would make pretty good parents like your folks. I can learn a thing or two from them. They raised you and your sister pretty well."

"Shucks, if they heard you say that, they'd probably like you even more." chuckled Tsubomi.

"Wait. They like me? Does that mean my plan is working?" interrogated Yaya.

"I'm definitely sure it is. Mom and Dad seemed pretty happy when they were talking to you."

"They were? I was just acting like my normal self."

"Exactly. You didn't have to make them like you; they already liked you. So your plan is working, in a way. And once we're done with high school and we're ready to tell them, they'll let us stay together." assured Tsubomi.

Yaya then gave a playful, naughty smirk to her. Tsubomi suddenly got confused and aroused at the same time. Before she knew it, she was pushed down on her bed and was being kissed on the neck several times. Yaya began to take her shirt and bra off. She also took off Tsubomi's shirt and bra and continued to kiss and touch her rose-colored body. With every kiss, the look on Tsubomi's face seemed to indicate that she close to climaxing.

"Yaya, please don't touch my sensitive areas like that. It's making me feel like I'm going to burst."

"You're all sensitive parts, baby. And I'm the only one who can touch them."

"Damn right you're the only—aaahh! Yaya, that part's the most sensitive!" moaned Tsubomi as Yaya slid her fingers down to that area.

"Tsubomi, are you in here? Your dad and I want to wish you goodnight." asked Haruka as she opened the door. When she and Takakazu opened the door, they were shocked to see their daughter being touched under the covers by another girl.

"Tsubomi, what the hell is going on here?" asked Takakazu in a stern tone.

"Mom! Dad! Don't freak out! Please let me explain!" begged Tsubomi as she covered herself and Yaya with the blanket.

"Save it. We'll talk about this tomorrow after breakfast." warned Takakazu before he and Haruka went back to their bedroom. After they left, Tsubomi had a face that was very close to crying. Her secret had been exposed.

"Oh shit. What are we going to do now? They know." sulked Tsubomi as tears began flowing down her face.

"Tsubomi, we can get through this together. Whatever happens to you, I'll be by your side, no matter what. No questions." reassured the older girl as she embraced her weeping girlfriend.

* * *

**Author's note.**

**This is just the beginning, my friends. Looks like another sharp turn in this story. And Kazuki is going to have a bigger role in the next chapter. And it's going to be tense. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's Chapter13. Hopefully this chapter will make up for the previous one. I've received some very helpful stuff from CanaanAlphardForever, so I decided to stretch this chapter into two rather than one. Thanks, bro. :) Also, as of today, I'm officially seventeen years old. And today has been the best. Happy birthday to me. :)**

* * *

As soon as Yaya was able to calm down Tsubomi, they were able to sleep, although there was a little fidgeting due to the stress of having to explain the next morning. And speak of the devil, it soon became morning. The two girls got dressed and went downstairs to the dining room for breakfast.

When they entered, there was an air of silence. Takakazu was at the head of the table, with Haruka in the adjacent to his. Yusuke and Hanabi were confused to why the table was so silent. Yaya and Tsubomi both took a deep breath and sat down. They began to eat their food quietly. Takakazu had a stern and disappointed look on his face since the night before, which made Tsubomi's hands shake as she was trying to eat. Yaya quickly grabbed her lover's free hand to relax her.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay, all right? We still don't know what's going to happen." Yaya whispered.

Tsubomi quietly nodded in response.

After everyone was finished eating, Takakazu called everyone to the living room.

"Dad, what's wrong? Did something bad happen?" asked Hanabi.

"Yes, Hanabi. Something bad happened. Involving your little sister. Your mother and I caught her doing something disgusting and evil. "

Hanabi couldn't believe what her father said. She knew her sister very well. To her, Tsubomi was a little belligerent at times, but was always good at heart.

"Tsubomi would never do anything wrong, let alone evil. Whatever she did, it probably wasn't what you think it is." asserted the young woman.

"You weren't there, Hanabi. Trust me. What I saw was vile and should never be tolerated. You'll understand once I talk it out of your sister."

At the living room, Yaya and Tsubomi were patiently waiting for the rest of the household. Yaya, feeling guilty about wanting to have sex with Tsubomi so soon, began to apologize.

"Hey, I'm really sorry that your parents caught us doing that. All I wanted was to have an intimate moment with you. I didn't mean for you to get in trouble."

"It's okay. It's not your fault. My parents just happened to catch us at a bad time. And I can't say I didn't want to have sex with you last night. I was feeling pretty good, until…well you know."

After a few minutes, everyone had gathered at the living room. Takakazu walked over to the big chair near the fireplace and lit up his pipe. As soon as he sat down, he asked the young girls to speak about the incident.

"Tsubomi. Yaya. Would you mind telling us what transpired between you two last night?"

Tsubomi gulped and confessed "Yaya and I were having an intimate moment in my bedroom."

When the pinkette revealed her secret, Haruka just remained quiet. Yusuke and Hanabi were surprised, but they didn't seem angry.

"And why would two girls share a tryst like that?" the man continued.

This time, Yaya answered. "Because we're lovers, sir. Tsubomi and I are lovers."

Takakazu removed his pipe, puffed out some smoke, and put it back in.

"Lovers?"

"Yes, Dad. Yaya is my girlfriend and my lover. I'm a lesbian. We both are."

The room fell silent after this revelation. Tsubomi felt like a big weight had fallen off of her, but at the same time more weight just came building up inside her. She obviously didn't want to say it so soon but he had no choice. Her father's eyes became shrouded in the shadows and he grabbed his wife's hand.

"Haruka, I believe it's time for us to go to work." he stated.

"Wait! You're just going to leave it at that?" interrogated Tsubomi.

"I have nothing more to say to you. We still need to go to work as usual and we still need to think what we're going to do with you. You've upset me today."

Takakazu and Haruka grabbed their things and went out the door, but not before the latter glimpsed her daughter who was very much close to tears after that armor-piercing remark.. As much as she wanted to comfort her, Takakazu insisted they leave now.

Upset at that response, Tsubomi broke down and swiftly ran upstairs to her room. Yaya immediately chased after her.

"Tsubomi! Wait up!"

The younger girl went inside her room and opened her desk drawer. There, she picked up a picture of her father and a pair of scissors. She attempted to cut up the picture due to frustration, but before she could, she flicked away the picture and she threw the scissors across the room. Without realizing it, she had accidentally cut her palm. She began to hyperventilate and grabbed a towel to stop the bleeding. Yaya went inside to check on her girlfriend.

"Honey, are you all right? What happened to your hand?" the taller girl asked when she noticed the towel wrapped around Tsubomi's hand.

"I don't know what you're talking about." lied the younger girl as she hid her hand behind her back.

"Don't fuck with me. What happened here?"

Yaya snatched up Tsubomi's hand and gasped.

"Tsubomi…why?"

"It was an accident, I swear! I can't believe Dad just left the conversation like that! I'm so pissed at him right now! I tried to cut up a picture of him, but I couldn't. I threw the scissors across the room and—"

But before she could finish her explanation, Yaya tearfully gave her a kiss to calm her down.

"Don't ever hurt yourself again. It doesn't matter if it wasn't on purpose. Just don't do it again. Promise me. Please." begged Yaya as she held out her pinky.

"I won't. I promise." said Tsubomi as he linked hers with Yaya's.

They started to kiss again until someone knocked on the door.

"Um, who is it?" said Tsubomi.

"Don't worry. It's me, Yusuke. Hanabi and I want to talk with guys."

" Oh. It's okay. You can come in."

Yusuke and Hanabi entered and sat down by the bed.

"What happened to your hand?" asked a concerned Hanabi.

"Sigh, it's a long story, Onee-chan."

"It was an accident. She's mad at your dad right now, so she wanted to cut up his picture. But this happened instead." Yaya disclosed as she held up Tsubomi's hand. Yusuke found some nearby gauze and wrapped it around the wounded hand.

"Better?"

"Yeah, I think so. Thank you."

"No problem."

"So, what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

Hanabi took a deep breath.

"A while ago, Dad told me there was something wrong with you. I didn't believe him for a second. Even after you came out, I still don't believe him. There's nothing wrong with you at all. You're still the same you." Hanabi admitted.

"You're fine the way you are. You don't seem different to us. We've met some people before, then they came out of the closet, and they're still our friends. We'll never turn you away. We still love you." added Yusuke.

"So you guys are fine with this?" questioned Tsubomi.

"Definitely. And we're totally fine with your relationship with Yaya. I think she's good for you." Hanabi smiled as she patted both their heads.

"Yeah, I can tell that she could take really good care of you." Yusuke grinned.

Tsubomi started to smile and held her girlfriend's hand. "She already is." Yaya smiled back and kissed her on the forehead.

"If anything happens, we're always here. " Tsubomi's sister assured them.

"Thanks, Onee-chan. Thanks, Yusuke-onii." replied Tsubomi.

" You're welcome. Now go relax for a while. It's been a busy morning." said Yusuke

After they left, the two girls continued to lie down on the bed holding hands.

"You're very lucky to have a sister like her. It's really incredible that she's so accepting of you."

"Thanks. That's why I love her so much. She's always been there for me. Like I have been for her. Especially this one time." Tsubomi giggled.

"Ooh, tell me about this 'one time'."

"Well, when Onee-chan was still in high school, I was seven. I wandered into her room one day and found a vibrator."

"Oh my God. You didn't use it, did you?"

"What? No way! I knew that kind of thing wasn't for me since I was five."

"Phew, you had me worried there. Really, since you were five?"

"Yup. I was never really into guys."

"Not even Kazuki?"

"No, I've only ever liked him as a friend. Nothing more."

"Oh, okay."

"Anyway, later, Onee-chan came home and found me holding it. She went crazy and told me to get rid of it. So I threw it in our neighbor's yard and no one ever found out it was hers."

"That's a very gross but amusing story," laughed Yaya.

They looked at each other and laughed. They began to playfully wrestle and tickle one another, then after, they began to kiss one another.

"Do you think my parents will ever come around to this?"

"If your sister and your soon-to-be brother-in-law can accept you, so will they. Eventually. But if not, we'll always have each other. I'll always take care of you." assured Yaya as she touched Tsubomi's forehead with her own.

Later that day, Tsubomi's parents came home from work earlier than usual. Haruka kept quiet, but Takakazu continued to display numbness. But he had already figured out what he was he going to do. Despite her fears, Tsubomi went down to greet them.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad."

"Hello, sweetheart. Are you okay?" said Haruka as she hugged her younger daughter.

"I'm fine, Mom. I just needed to calm myself down."

Takakazu came up to his daughter and cleared up his throat.

"Ahem. Tsubomi, your mother and I would like to speak with you in the living room."

The girl sat in the couch across her parents, waiting for them to speak with her.

"Tsubomi, what we saw when we caught you and your 'girlfriend' made us realize that you need serious help. And we have just the thing you need." said her father.

"I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"Honey…" spoke her mother, who clearly didn't want to tell her and didn't want it for her. "I'm afraid we have to send you to reparative therapy."

The pink-haired girl was shocked to learn about this. "Why? What for? I don't think I'm insane or anything like that!"

It was her father's turn to speak. "Of course you're not insane. But the only thing that's wrong with you is your sexual preference. A young girl like you shouldn't be dating other girls. That's why we need to cure you. The van will be here any minute. Trust us. We just want to help you."

Tsubomi's sadness turned into rage and pounded the coffee table with her fist.

"You're lying! You're lying! Please tell me you're lying! I don't believe you at all!" she bellowed before storming out and going up to her room.

* * *

**Author's note**

**-I based the accidental cutting scene on what was seen on the Degrassi episode "Rusty Cage (1)".**

**-Tsubomi's father is strongly homophobic, but there's actually a reason why he is. I'll expound on that in the next chapter.**

**-Meanwhile, Tsubomi's mother isn't at all; she just can't stand up for herself very well and her husband expects too much from her.**

**-Okay, Kazuki's going to be in the next chapter for real.**

**Also, I'm not going to be here much next week. I have a retreat with my class that week. But I'll try to continue writing this week. :3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, everyone. I'm back from my retreat in Baguio! And I've finished Chapter 14! Warning: May contain more profanity and violence than the previous chapters. I recommend playing epic battle music during the fight scenes. And I want to thank CanaanAlphardForever for her contribution.**

* * *

As soon as she entered her room, Tsubomi slammed the door behind her, hyperventilating. Yaya immediately sprung up to her beloved's side, intending to ask her what's wrong.

"What happened? What the heck did they say to you?"

Tsubomi armor-piercingly replied. "My parents want to send me to reparative therapy because they don't want me to be gay."

Yaya's eyes widened. "What. The. Fucking. Hell? Why would they do such a thing to you?"

"I don't know! They think there's something wrong with me!" Tsubomi continued as she breathed heavily and tried to hold back her tears.

"Why would they think that? There's nothing wrong with you! You're perfect!"

Tsubomi was in a state of disbelief. She knew she wasn't perfect, but her girlfriend definitely thought so.

"You can say I'm 'perfect' all you want, but—"

"But nothing! I don't want you to think that you're anything less than perfect!"

Yaya grabbed Tsubomi, gave her a deep kiss, and embraced her.

"We have to get out of here." Yaya asserted.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"If we run away now, your parents won't do anything to you."

Tsubomi pushed Yaya away, still in disbelief. "What? No! I don't think they would do such a thing to me! They're my parents!"

"I don't care if they're your parents! If anyone forcibly tries to repress a part of you, it's unacceptable!"

"Maybe! But my parents wouldn't do anything that'll hurt me."

"They're going to make us stop dating! After all we've been through, they're going to make us separate just like that? Do you want that? Do you want your parents to break us up?" Yaya angrily pressed.

"Look, why don't you stop being so fucking cynical? Nothing's going to happen, Yaya!"

"Oh yeah? Well, I'd rather be fucking cynical than in fucking denial! If we get out of here now, you'll be saved from having to go to reparative therapy."

"Will you stop saying that we should run away? I'll be fine!" the pink-haired girl declared, obviously in denial.

Just then, Takakazu slammed his daughter's door open and grabbed her by the wrist. He dragged her outside and Yaya started to follow them down the stairs.

"Dad, where are you taking me?"

"The van's here. They're going to take you to the facility."

"Facility? Wait. You were serious about this?"

"I am serious, Tsubomi." her father answered.

"Please, sir. You shouldn't do this! Tsubomi's done nothing wrong!" said Yaya, trying to convince him to stop.

"You have no word in this, Yaya! Once you're out of our lives and the therapy pushes through, Tsubomi will be normal again."

"Normal again? What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine!" Tsubomi replied as they were rushing down the stairs.

"Perfectly fine? Homosexuality is not a quality of a person who is perfectly fine!"

"Dad, do have a problem with gays? Because that's what it sounds like right now!" Tsubomi interrogated as she planted her feet on the floor, refusing to move.

"So what if I do, Tsubomi?"

"What's the reason anyway? I've never seen this side of you before."

"Tsubomi, do I really need a reason? I just hate them and I think they're evil. And when we're through with you, you'll be straight and you'll never see that molester again!" Takakazu proclaimed as he pointed at Yaya and then opened the front door. It was raining hard outside.

"Yaya didn't molest me! I **wanted** it! I love her and she loves me right back!"

"Two people of the same gender can't love one another that way! Only a man and a woman can!"

Haruka, Hanabi, and Yusuke heard all the commotion and quickly ran over there to try to infiltrate the man. Yaya soon followed and tried to help them.

"Dad, don't do this to Tsubomi! So what if she's gay? She's still your daughter and my little sister!" yelled Haruka.

"Takakazu, please! I don't want you to do this to our daughter!" Haruka begged as she tried to grasp her husband's arm.

"It's too late now, Haruka! Tsubomi's going to that facility and that's final!" he proclaimed as he dragged Tsubomi near the van.

Slowly losing her mind, Tsubomi's eyes suddenly lost their luster and had become dull. As the lightning and thunder came, she eerily turned to her father.

"Dad, how could you do this to me? You said you would be there for me, no matter what. But right now, you're not my father. You're a monster. I hate you."

"Tsubomi, all I want is—"

But before Takakazu could finish his statement, Tsubomi kicked his shin hard and ran away, maniacally laughing. Hanabi and Yusuke tried to catch up to her but she was too fast for them. Yaya, after seeing her beloved lose her mind, became frustrated and kicked down a large trashcan, bursting into tears shortly after. Hanabi ran over and helped her up to bring her inside. Yaya turned her back to see the outside.

"Tsubomi, where could you be?

Tsubomi, still with dull eyes, kept on running despite the rain. That is, until she bumped into a familiar face. It was Kazuki, holding an umbrella.

"Hey Tsubomi." Kazuki greeted with a smile.

Just then, the luster from Tsubomi's eyes came back.

"Kazuki! What's up?"

"Not much. Just taking a walk. You?"

"Um, everything's fine. Or at least it used to be."

The ice-haired boy noticed that his friend was visibly shaking. And he also noticed her bandaged hand.

"Why? What happened? Is it something about your hand?"

"Sigh. It's a long, complicated story."

"Well, if it's that long and complicated, why don't you come over to my place? We can talk and you can dry off."

"Um, sure. After all, I guess I am soaking wet."

"Awesome. Here, let's walk under this umbrella together."

Tsubomi nodded and went under. They began walking to Kazuki's house.

Later, back at the Okuwaka house, everyone was in the living room, sipping coffee and trying to determine where Tsubomi could've run off. Takakazu was contemplating why his younger daughter would kick him.

"I don't get it. Why would Tsubomi kick me like that and leave?"

"Maybe it's because you're a fucking homophobe." Haruka bluntly replied.

Hanabi was shocked by her mother's sudden profanity. So were Yaya and Yusuke.

"What's that, Haruka?" asked Takakazu angrily as he stood up.

"You heard me. I said that the reason why our daughter is because you're a fucking homophobe!" Haruka answered as she stood up to her husband.

"I have every reason to be! If my mother hadn't—"

"Takakazu, that happened over thirty years ago! Can't you just let it go?"

"Um, can someone please explain what's going on here?" asked Yaya.

Takakazu glared at Yaya with a daggering stare.

"What's it to you, you rapist?"

"Dad, please don't be rude to Tsubomi's girlfriend! Leave her alone!" yelled Hanabi as she infiltrated her father.

"Fine, whatever! I don't care if you tell her why I'm homophobic! Just get it over with!" Takakazu then went inside the kitchen to find something to drink.

"Kindly sit over here, Yaya." Haruka addressed.

Yaya nodded and sat back down. Haruka sat over next to her.

"Let me explain my husband's dislike of homosexuals. You see, when he was around your age, his mother left their family for another woman. She left all the responsibilities to his father. He later suffered from depression and started drinking. Because of his father's alcoholism, Takakazu suffered through a lot of psychological and physical abuse. Ever since then, my husband believed that everyone in the LGBT community eventually ends up hurting their loved ones and turning them into bad people." Haruka confessed.

"I have no intention of taking Tsubomi away from her family. But if someone were to hurt her like this, then I can't help but want to protect her. I wouldn't be able live with myself if anything bad happened to her. She's always been there for me. She's the love of my life." Yaya assured.

Haruka couldn't help but smile. If Yaya loved Tsubomi that much, then her daughter would be in good hands. "You're a very nice and caring girl, Yaya. It looks like you love my daughter very much. I would be thrilled to have you for a daughter-in-law."

Yaya was very happy with this statement, if not flattered. "Thanks, Mrs. Okuwaka. That's very relieving to hear."

"You're very welcome, dear. To be honest, I was a bit surprised when I found you and Tsubomi together, but I wasn't disappointed in her in any way. Just promise me you'll take care of her, okay?"

"I will, ma'am. Now there's the matter of her whereabouts…"

Yusuke stood up and made a suggestion about Tsubomi's location. "I think Hanabi and I have an idea where she could be."

Meanwhile, Kazuki and Tsubomi had just reached Kazuki's house. They took off their shoes and headed for Kazuki's bedroom. Tsubomi sat down on one of the cushions on the floor while Kazuki went out for a while to get her a towel. She looked around and spotted Kazuki's drawer, which had pictures of them as children on top of it.

"Wow, he must have really missed me." she thought to herself.

Soon, the young man came back and tossed the towel, hitting Tsubomi in the face.

"Hey! Not cool, dude!"

"Is there a much faster way to bring the towel to you?"

"Touché."

Kazuki then sat down on the cushion next to her. "So, why did you run away from home?"

"My parents were going to send me to reparative therapy."

"Reparative therapy? What's that?"

"It's a process where parents send their kids away to place where they force them to repress their homosexuality."

"Wait. So you're…"

"Yes, Kazuki. I'm a lesbian." Tsubomi admitted.

"So that girl who was with you…"

"She's my girlfriend."

Kazuki was quite disappointed with this revelation. Why? He had been in love with Tsubomi since they first met. And knowing that Tsubomi's already dating someone, this made him so jealous and upset, his eyes disappeared under his bangs.

"Is something the matter, Kazuki?" asked a concerned Tsubomi.

"It doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't make sense?"

"We've known each other our entire lives and we've always been close. And you've never considered me romantically. Then you come back telling me that you're a lesbian and you're dating a girl you've barely known for a year." Kazuki acknowledged as he clenched his fists.

"Wait. What are you getting at?"

"Tsubomi, I love you and you should be with me."

"What?"

"A few weeks ago, your father and I were talking about how it would be possible for us to get married in the future. And he said it was totally okay." Kazuki answered as his green eyes turned into a duller shade.

"What the fuck? Kazuki, I don't want to marry you! I'm not in love with you!"

"I don't care! I'm going to make you fall in love with me! And if you don't, you can just lie to me! I'll take whatever type of affection you give me and interpret it as love! Then we'll get married, have children, live in a big house, and live happily ever after! Don't you want that kind of life?" Kazuki babbled as he grabbed Tsubomi and slammed her against the wall.

"Kazuki, I want that kind of life, but I don't want it with you! I want it with Yaya!" Tsubomi protested tearfully.

"Yaya, Yaya, Yaya! Is that all you ever talk about? Just face it; I'm the one for you, not her! I've loved you longer!"

"Does it really matter who loved who first? Yaya is my soulmate and nobody especially you, can change that!"

"Hahaha. When I get my way with you, you'll forget all about her."

Before he could touch Tsubomi's lips, someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"What the fuck do you wa—" He got a hard punch to the face before he could finish his question. Tsubomi opened her eyes to find her assailant knocked down with a bleeding lip.

"Are you okay, Tsubomi?"

The younger girl looked up to see who was asking her. It was Yaya, soaking wet from the rain.

"Yaya, is that you?"

"Of course it's me, you dummy! Who else would it be? Thank God you're safe!"

Tsubomi started to cry when she saw her girlfriend standing in front of her and hugging her. She was totally speechless and happy to be with her again. But Kazuki stood up, grabbed his guitar, and hit the back of Yaya's head.

"Kazuki! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Tsubomi ragingly asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm getting rid of the wedge that's coming between us! Mwahahahaha!" Luckily, he didn't knock Yaya unconscious, though the back of her head started to bleed a little. She stood up, grabbed a nearby baseball bat and hit Kazuki in the nuts. Hard. He fell to ground, grabbing his bruised testicles.

"You think you can get away with assaulting my girlfriend, you motherfucker?" Yaya taunted.

"You don't deserve her, Yaya! I do!" declared the boy as stood up and lunged at her. Tsubomi, wanting this violence to end, tried to stop it.

"Stop it! Please!" she begged. She attempted to pull away Kazuki's arm, but in the heat of the moment, he accidentally punched her in the face. She quickly covered up her face and saw some blood drip on to her hands. Her nose had started bleeding. Upon seeing this, Yaya's rage tank fueled up even more.

"You bastard! I'll kill you! YOU BASTARD!" she yelled as she continuously bitch-slapped Kazuki and kneed him in the groin.

Meanwhile, back at the Okuwaka house, Takakazu was pacing back and forth, impatiently waiting for his younger daughter to come back.

"Where in the hell is Tsubomi?" he asked his older daughter in a very short temper.

"Dad, I'm not telling you until you accept the fact that Tsubomi's gay!" Hanabi answered in a demanding way.

"I will do no such thing, Hanabi! And you have no right to tell me what to do!" He was about to slap Hanabi until Yusuke intercepted his hand.

"Takakazu-san, stop this right now! You shouldn't take your anger out on anyone, especially if they're members of your own family!" Yusuke argued.

As Yusuke and Haruka tried to calm Takakazu down, Hanabi heard her cellphone ringing. She quickly answered it. It was Tsubomi.

"Tsubomi! Thank God you called! Is everything all right? I hear glass breaking!"

"Onee-chan, things are not okay here! Kazuki tried to rape me and Yaya's fighting him to protect me. I trying to end this, but I got punched in the nose by Kazuki, my cheek got lacerated by some broken glass, and I'm trying to stop Kazuki from throwing Yaya against the door!"

"What? Hang on, we'll be right there!"

"Hurry, please! It's getting really violent here!"

Hanabi hung up her phone and quickly ran over to her family.

"Mom! Dad! Yusuke! Tsubomi and Yaya are in big trouble!"

"What? Is it some relationship trouble? See, I knew they weren't right for each other." Takakazu snarked. Haruka quickly lost her temper over her husband's insensitiveness and twisted his ear.

"You cruel, insensitive bastard! Don't you care one bit about what happens to Tsubomi, your own daughter? Just let go of your fucking issues! Now, listen to what Hanabi has to say!"

"Yes, dear." The man grunted.

"Hanabi, what's the trouble?" questioned Yusuke.

"I heard glass breaking on the other end! And Tsubomi told me that Kazuki and Yaya are having a brawl! She's trying to stop them and she's getting hurt! We have to do something!"

The second he heard that both Tsubomi and Yaya got hurt, Takakazu put aside his anger towards Tsubomi's homosexuality and decided to go to Kazuki's house himself.

"Stay here, everyone. I'll deal with this myself."

"Dad, are you sure?"

"Right now, I don't care about my issues. Right now, I need to save my daughter and her girlfriend, too. I have to make things right." The man quickly ran outside in the pouring rain, on the way to Kazuki's house.

"Don't worry, Tsubomi and Yaya. I'll put a stop to this." he said to himself as he kept on running.

Back at Kazuki's house, Kazuki and Yaya, dripping with some blood on their faces, were glaring at each other and deeply breathing. Tsubomi was tired as well, after trying hard to stop the fight, having gained some bruises in her face.

"I'm serious, guys! If you keep this up, you're going to kill each other!" begged Tsubomi.

"Pfft. Tsubomi, the only person who will be killed here is Yaya!" gloated Kazuki.

"I won't give up Tsubomi! Not to you, not to anybody!" Yaya declared.

"Those are coward's words!" the boy yelled. Then Kazuki ran over and pushed her down. He started to kick Yaya in the stomach.

"Had enough, bitch?" he boasted

"If anyone's a bitch here, it's you, motherfucker!" snarked Yaya.

"Well, that's what you get for kicking me in the nards twelve times!"

"You know, I was planning for a thirteenth kick, however, I think I've kicked them so much, you'll have a pussy instead of balls."

"Shut the fuck up, you snarky ass-wipe!"

At one point, he kicked her so hard; she started to cough up some blood. Tsubomi could no longer hold back her rage. Without a moment to spare, she grabbed Kazuki by the neck, pinned him to the ground, and repeatedly punched his face.

"I can take it if you try to assault me! Fine! But if you kick my lover while she's down, I cannot forgive you!" the pinkette barked.

Kazuki began laughing maniacally. "Do you really think you can take me on? Hahaha! You beautiful, naïve, and pathetic girl. All the more for me to take you for myself." He overtook her and pinned her down.

"Stop it, Kazuki! If you don't, I'll scream! " demanded Tsubomi as she was being stripped.

"Shh. It'll all be over soon. After all, who's going to stop me?"

To his surprise, Kazuki was picked up by a tall, light brown-haired man. It was Takakazu.

"Takakazu-san, what a pleasant surprise!" said Kazuki, with a fake smile on his face.

"You've fucked up big time, Kazuki, you little cunt." He then punched him square in the face. It was super effective.

"Dad, you saved me. Thank you. And I'm sorry I kicked you earlier." said Tsubomi.

"It's okay, Tsubomi. I just glad you're safe. And I deserved that kick to the shin. I was such a jerk today. I don't know if I'll fully understand your sexuality, but as long as Yaya makes you happy, then I have no right to stop this. I'm sorry for trying to change you. I hope you'll forgive me." Takakazu apologized.

"I do, Dad. I forgive you." Tsubomi smiled as she hugged her father.

Yaya then slowly began to stand up, holding her abdomen and with blood still dripping from her mouth.

"Mr. Okuwaka? Is that you?" asked Yaya, with her vision all hazy.

"Yaya! Are you all right? You look like you've taken quite a beating." questioned a concerned Takakazu.

"I guess I'm fine. At least I'm not a goner." replied the dark-haired girl.

Tsubomi started to cry at the sight of an injured Yaya. She gave her a huge embrace while sobbing like a toddler. "I'm so freaking sorry, Yaya! I should have never put you through this! I'm sorry!"

"Hey relax, sweetie. It's not your fault, okay? I would take a million beatings if means you'll be safe." Yaya reassured her and kissed her on the forehead.

"I just want to go home now, please. Today has been so stressful and all I want to do is be with you and my family." said Tsubomi as she put her forehead on Yaya's shoulder.

"Well, we might as well go home now. It's getting late." said Takakazu.

"Wait, before we go, there's something I need to do first." Tsubomi grabbed a bottle of water and splashed it on Kazuki. "Wake up, you asshole."

"I'm up! I'm up!" stammered Kazuki.

"Kazuki, what you did to me was wrong and I don't know if I'll ever forgive you. I'm sorry, but that's just how I feel." said Tsubomi as she, her father, and Yaya began to exit his room.

The icy blue-haired did nothing but just sit there and nod. He then was left all alone in his room, contemplating his thoughts.

Soon, the three of them had reached the Okuwaka house. Haruka, Hanabi and Yusuke cried tears of joy, grateful that none of them were seriously injured.

After dinner, a shower together and bidding the rest of the household goodnight, Yaya and Tsubomi headed over to Tsubomi's bedroom. The older girl sat on the bed as the younger girl rubbed healing lotion on her bruises.

"Sit still! I won't get all the right spots if you keep fidgeting." Tsubomi growled.

"Wow. You're so adorably demanding, it's a curse."

"Just sit still so I can finish rubbing this lotion on you." she growled again as she blushed hard.

"You know, I'm capable of doing this myself. You don't have to do this."

"It's the least I can do for you after protecting me. I owe you my life and my heart."

Without another word, Yaya sat up and gave Tsubomi a tender kiss.

"What was that for, Yaya?"

"No reason. I just love you."

"I love you, too."

As soon as she was finished, Tsubomi climbed into the bed, lying down next to her girlfriend.

"You know something, Tsubomi?"

"Mhm?"

"You have a wonderful family."

"I know. They're the best."

"I can't wait for us to start our own."

"We will, someday. We'll the most badass parents ever."

"Awesome. Well, good night, Tsubomi."

"Good night, Yaya."

* * *

**Author's note **

**As much as I hate to say this, but this story will be coming to an end soon. Probably after one or two chapters. But the good news is I'm thinking of writing stories about the other couples that sort of take place in the same timeline as this one. So, stick with me, okay? And if you any questions about this chapter or other chapters (bits of trivia, "what could've beens", etc.), feel free to ask me. **


	15. Chapter 15

**After a thousand years of not updating, I am presenting to you all Chapter the 15th. There will be comedy, drama, and some sexiness here, just a heads-up. Enjoy.**

* * *

Soon, it was morning. Despite having injuries from the night before, Yaya and Tsubomi were cuddled up as if nothing happened. Just goes to show that the power of love can overtake the greatest of pain. The older girl slowly woke up to her younger lover's somewhat loud breathing.

"Good morning, beautiful." said Yaya as she gently stroked Tsubomi's face, which quickly woke her up.

"Morning. Isn't it pretty early though?" asked Tsubomi, still half-asleep.

"Well, you were breathing so loudly, I woke up. Almost like you were snoring." teased Yaya as she poked Tsubomi's cheek.

"You know, even if I was asleep, I can tell you still farted in here last night." the younger girl snarked back.

"Damn it. I thought you wouldn't notice. And it was almost a silent one, too."

"I did notice and the smell is quite obvious. Now we're even."

"You sly kitten…" the older girl snickered as she kissed her girlfriend's forehead.

"So, did your bruises sort of, heal?" questioned Tsubomi.

"Yeah, pretty much. All thanks to those magic fingers of yours, if you know what I mean." smirked Yaya as she touched Tsubomi's fingers.

"It's no big deal, okay? I-I was just doing a solid for my savior of a girlfriend." stammered Tsubomi, furiously blushing.

"Believe me, it is a big deal. Having my girlfriend heal my wounds after a big fight is the just the sweetest thing anyone could do."

"That's nothing. I could do so much more for you. I just don't know what it could be."

"You can try and stop being so cute, but I don't think that's an option."

"We're starting to sound like one of those couples in those cheesy romantic comedy manga and movies." grunted Tsubomi with clouds of steam popping from her head. Yaya could obviously tell that the pinkette secretly liked it.

The older girl slowly went on top on Tsubomi and began to kiss her and grope her.

"What the hell, Yaya? This early? With your injuries?" Tsubomi protested.

"Come on, Tsubomi. Didn't I say that you nursed me back to health? I feel great and I feel like doing naughty things with you." whispered Yaya.

"You're the world's biggest pervert." commented the younger girl as she received gentle neck kisses.

"Am I? Do you want me stop?"

"Fuck no! I'll get even more irritated if you _didn't _do this to me. Capisce?"

"Capisce."

And with that, they made love until, well, just when breakfast was ready. They knew as soon as Hanabi knocked on her younger sister's door.

"Tsubomi! Yaya! Wake up, you two! It's breakfast time! Plus, there are two bits of good news and everyone needs to know." Hanabi happily announced.

"Is she always this enthusiastic?" Yaya asked.

"She's always had a passion for 'chewing the scenery'. Only when things are serious is when she gets quiet. At least Mom is more reserved than Onee-chan."

Yaya and Tsubomi quickly changed clothes and went downstairs to the dining room. Takakazu, Haruka, Hanabi, and Yusuke were waiting at the table. As soon as the two young girls sat down, everyone began to eat.

"Good morning, girls. I assume you've slept well, if you did sleep after all." Takakazu greeted a little warmly.

"Dad, of course we slept. What else would you think we would do?" responded Tsubomi.

"I don't know. Maybe, things that young couples like yourselves do…"

"Okay… Dad, you're acting quite weird this morning. What's up?"

"Well, sweetie. Here's announcement number one; your father has decided to get professional help." Haruka confirmed.

"Help for what?" Tsubomi questioned.

"If I may answer that," Takakazu began "I realized yesterday that there was nothing wrong with you being a lesbian. You're still my little girl and I'll love you no matter what orientation you are. And to make sure that my issues with homosexuality will be put to rest, I've decided to go see a therapist to help me. It's going to take a while, but I know I'll be able to make it through. It may be too late for me to make up with your grandmother, my mother; it's certainly not too late for me to resolve this."

Tsubomi felt nothing but happiness with her father's decision "I don't know what to say, Dad. I'm so proud of you."

"I'm doing this for you after all, Tsubomi. I don't ever want you to feel that I don't love you."

Tsubomi got up and gave her father a big hug to show her appreciation. She kissed his cheek and went back to her seat next to Yaya. She then faced her big sister.

"What's the other good news, Onee-chan?" Tsubomi asked.

"Yes, what is it, dear?" Haruka added.

Hanabi began to speak. "Okay. All of you probably haven't noticed since I've been able to hide it, but I've actually been feeling a bit nauseous lately—"

Yusuke interrupted. "You've been feeling sick? Why haven't you been telling me?"

"Let me finish, honey. Anyway, a few days back, I bought a pregnancy test to see if I could be pregnant since Yusuke and I have been having more sex lately, but I've been afraid to take it. But finally, I took it this morning before breakfast."

Everyone at the table was confused about what was going to happen. Hanabi turned over to Yusuke and held his hand.

"I'm pregnant!"

Takakazu's and Haruka's eyes widened. Tsubomi's and Yaya's jaws dropped. Yusuke just stared at his fiancé, lips trembling.

"So, honey. How do you feel?"

The brown-haired man was so overwhelmed; he was completely in shock and unresponsive.

"Oh, dear! Hanabi, I think he's frozen stiff!" Haruka worried.

"Yusuke! Are you okay?" Hanabi asked as she was trying to shake him back to reality.

"Should we do something, Hanabi-san?" Yaya questioned.

"Yaya! Tsubomi! Quick, get some bacon, stat!"

Yaya and Tsubomi looked at one another, then at Hanabi, in confusion. "Bacon?" they said in unison.

"Yeah, that usually wakes him up."

The two girls shrugged and grabbed the plate of bacon. Hanabi waved a strip near her lover's face.

"Come on, baby. Eat the bacon. Eat the bacon."

Everyone else had giant sweat drops on their head while the older Okuwaka sister was basically making a fool of herself by waving around a piece of bacon. It didn't even take half a minute to get Yusuke to snap back to reality. He blinked and started nomming on the bacon.

"Thanks for the bacon, honey." Yusuke thanked Hanabi as he finished the whole thing. "Now what do you mean you're pregnant?" he panicked as if his moods had just flipped a switch.

"It's simple, Yusuke. The night we had sex after you proposed to me, you forgot to put the condom on. This baby is definitely yours." Hanabi happily stated in an "as a matter of fact" manner.

"Well, I'm definitely surprised, but I'm not disappointed at all. This child is still a gift from above. Still can't believe I'm going to be a dad."

"Does this mean I'm going to be an aunt?" asked Tsubomi.

"Yes, it does, Tsubomi." Hanabi responded.

"Wow. I'm going to be an aunt. Awesome."

Takakazu gave Yusuke a glare, which frightened the young man. Then he glared at Hanabi, who was startled as well. Then Takakazu turned over to his younger daughter.

"Promise me you won't get pregnant unless you've planned it." Takakazu said rather sternly.

"Trust me, Dad. There's no chance of that happening." Tsubomi snarked. Then the man faced Yaya.

"And you. You'll take good care of Tsubomi, yes?"

Yaya gulped. "Um, yes sir. I will."

"Great. Well, my first session begins in two hours and Haruka is needed at the studio, so we must be leaving now." Takakazu said.

"Okay, have a safe trip."

A few minutes later, Takakazu and Haruka had left for their errands. Yusuke, Hanabi, Yaya, and Tsubomi now had the house to themselves.

"So, while we're here, do you want to watch some movies on DVD?" Yusuke interrogated.

"Okay, but no horror movies, Yusuke. It might scare the baby." Hanabi answered.

"Oh, good point. What do you two think we should watch?" Yusuke turned over to the younger couple.

"Anything is fine. But I'd like to go to my favorite pastry shop first. I want some cream puffs." Tsubomi replied.

"Didn't we just eat a while ago?" Yaya teased.

"Baka! Just for that, you're coming with me!" threatened the younger girl.

"That's not exactly a punishment."

"I know, but— Shut up." Tsubomi said as she blushed, grabbed her lover's hand and went out the door. As soon as they left, they began to converse.

"Yaya, aren't you glad my dad approves of us now?"

"I guess so, even though I almost wet myself when he death-glared me."

"You probably may need to get used to that."

"I know. In time, they're gonna be my family, too."

Tsubomi continued to blush and hold Yaya's hand. The older girl fawned over her girlfriend's flustered face.

It wasn't long before they reached the bakery. The two girls then lined up to order the cream puffs. A tall, dark blond man with glasses attended to them and he looked very happy to see Tsubomi.

"Tsubomi-chan! Long time no see!" exclaimed the man.

"Hey, Kodori-san. Good to know you're still as excitable as you've always been." laughed Tsubomi.

"Aww, how nice of you. By the way, who's your new friend? I've never seen her before."

"My name's Yaya Nanto." Yaya answered.

"Pleasure to meet you, Yaya-san. I'm Daichi Kodori. I used to babysit Tsubomi and I'm now a baker here."

"Really? You used to babysit Tsubomi? What was she like?"

"Damn it, Yaya…" snarked Tsubomi.

"Tsubomi was quite mischievous when she was little. She used to draw on the walls with markers. And occasionally, whenever I fell asleep, she drew on my face, Jigglypuff-style. Good times, good times." Daichi reminisced.

"Tsubomi, you never told me you were that naughty when you were little." the older girl poked fun.

"Yaya, if I told you, you'll just make fun of me."

"That could not be more true."

"Um, is there something going on here that I don't know about?" questioned Daichi.

"Oh right, I forgot to mention. Kodori-san, Yaya is my girlfriend."

"Oh. Well, there's no problem with that. I'm really happy for you." Daichi said in all sincerity.

"Wow. Thank you, Kodori-san. That's really sweet of you."

"Of course. Makes no difference to me if you're a lesbian." he smiled.

Tsubomi grinned as well. Then after that, she was ready to order. Daichi knew exactly what she would want so she didn't really need to say so anymore.

"So, you want your usual cream puffs?"

"Yes, you read my mind."

Yaya and Tsubomi purchased the desserts, but before they could leave, an old woman, who didn't look that old, tapped the younger girl's shoulder.

"Excuse me, are you Tsubomi Okuwaka?"

"Um, yes I am. " Tsubomi answered.

Knowing that this woman was most likely a stranger, Yaya immediately got defensive.

"Who are you and what do you want with my girlfriend?"

"Yaya, don't be rude! She was just asking me a simple question. I'm sure she doesn't mean any harm." Tsubomi asserted.

"She's right; I don't mean any harm." the old lady insisted.

"Although, there is an air of suspicion. How do you know my name, ma'am?" Tsubomi asked.

"Do have a relative named Yoshito?"

"Yes, I do. I have an uncle named Yoshito. He's my father's big brother. Do you know him?"

"Yes. He's my son. And your father is my son as well."

"Wait…so you're my paternal grandmother?"

"Yes I am, Tsubomi. I'm your grandmother, Naoko."

Yaya and Tsubomi were both quite surprised by this revelation.

After the initial shock, they all sat down together on a table to discuss some details and have some questions answered. Naoko asked first.

"First things first, why do both of you have bandages? Did something happen?"

"We got into a fight with a childhood friend of Tsubomi's who was practically obsessed with her. Luckily, no one was critically injured. Not even him. Well, almost." Yaya told the old woman.

"Ah, I see. But young girls like you shouldn't be fighting roughly like that."

"Understood, ma'am." nodded Yaya. Now, it was Tsubomi's turn to ask Naoko some questions.

"I don't understand this at all. If we've never met before, how do you know me?"

Tsubomi asked.

"I've been in contact with your uncle for a while. I was able to make amends with him a few years ago. He's been telling me about what's been going on his life and your father's life as well. Takakazu had your older sister, Hanabi and you, no? Looks like I've missed so much." answered Naoko.

"Yes, I guess you have. But what happened to you, Grandma? There are so many unanswered questions." Tsubomi wondered.

"If I may, for you understand, we'll have to go back some years. You see, like you, I'm a lesbian. I've known since I was your age. But before, I've been afraid to admit this, even to myself. So, to repress these feelings, I had relations with many boys throughout my high school years. Then when I was in first-year college, at the age of eighteen, I got pregnant by your grandfather, Isamu. We then got married and then I had Yoshito. Eventually, Isamu found out that I was a lesbian and so that he wouldn't out me, he asked for another child. Two years later, I had Takakazu. By the time I was 34, everything seemed okay, I thought that I had repressed it by that time. Then I met Setsuna."

"Who's Setsuna?" Yaya chimed in.

"Setsuna is my partner and the woman I left my husband for."

"Oh." Yaya and Tsubomi said in unison.

There was an air of silence after that revelation. And it raised even more questions. Wanting to break the awkwardness to get some responses, Tsubomi spoke up.

"Why did you leave the family for her in the first place?"

Naoko took a few seconds to think of the answer about why she did what she had to do.

"It's not that easy to explain, girls. You see, I met Setsuna when I was working as a waitress to support the family and she was a college student. After her classes, she would come to that restaurant everyday. We would always talk about what happened during our respective days. We had become good friends."

"Then what happened, Grandma?"

"Well, Isamu's boss started to make him work later hours, making him depressed and tired. He was worked like a dog. That's when he started drinking and became abusive. To escape, I would go leave and meet up with Setsuna. We became closer and closer. Then we started having an affair behind Isamu's back. Eventually, he found out and he threatened to hurt me. So I had to leave before he could cause any harm."

"But why couldn't you and Setsuna-san bring dad and Uncle Yoshito with you?"

"Believe me, sweetheart, I wanted to. But your grandfather threatened me that if I took the boys with me, he would cause even more me harm. He told me that those boys were all he had and he was going to hurt me if I should ever take them away. He even held a knife to my throat. So I had to leave them with him. However, I regret that decision everyday. Not taking them with me. But I had promised them I would find them again." Naoko confessed as she shed a few tears.

The two young girls saw that everything had become clear. Naoko never meant to leave her sons, but if she had gotten hurt or even killed, there would be no one to protect them. The old woman wiped her eyes. Tsubomi and Yaya got up and comforted her.

"There, there, Grandma. It's not too late. If you can make amends with Uncle Yoshito, you can do the same with dad."

"Really?"

"Yes, Naoko-san. If you explain everything to Takakazu-san, I'm sure he'll listen." added Yaya.

"But will he want to see me, though? I know I've hurt him."

"That, I'm not sure. But regardless, he's still your son and he needs to make up with you before it's too late." continued the black-haired girl.

"Then it's settled. I will go see my son when I'm ready."

"That's the spirit, Grandma." cheered Tsubomi.

"Thank you, dear. Well, I believe it is time for me to return home. It was a pleasure meeting you both. Protect and love each other always. And Tsubomi, I promise you that I will make up for lost time with you and the rest of famiy. I'll be sending you a letter very soon."

Naoko shook Yaya's hand and hugged Tsubomi before she went on her way. Yaya looked at her phone to check.

"My gosh, we should've gone back ten minutes ago! Yusuke-san and Hanabi-san must be waiting." stated Yaya

"Holy crap, you're right! Onee-chan sent me a text and apparently, we're missing 'A Walk to Remember'!" exclaimed Tsubomi.

"We are? We better get moving then!"

Tsubomi grabbed the bag of cream puffs, grabbed Yaya's hand, and started running home. Fortunately, they only missed the first five minutes of the movie, so they we're able to catch up to it. Soon, Haruka arrived home and Takakazu was fresh from his first therapy session. At this point, Yaya and Tsubomi haven't told anyone yet about what happened earlier at the bakery so they would not upset the developing balance in the household. But they promised themselves that they would tell them eventually.

After one more night at the Okuwaka house, Yaya and Tsubomi decided to return to Strawberry Dorms so they could spend the rest of the vacation with each other. They had just finished packing their things.

"It's been an eventful few days hasn't it, Yaya?" interrogated the younger girl.

"It certainly has. But on the plus side, getting to know your family and knowing more about you through them just makes me want to marry you sooner."

Tsubomi, flustered with that comment, threw a pillow at Yaya's face.

"Baka! If we only had a time machine, of course, we would get married sooner. But I don't want to skip to the end of the book. I want to read all of the chapters. Only that way can we reach the happy ending." professed Tsubomi.

"Ha ha ha. You are so silly, Tsubomi. I didn't mean for you to take all that literally. And definitely, of course I want to go through all the hard stuff with you. Nothing worth having is easy, but I know we'll make it through."

They then smiled at one another and pressed their foreheads together. They went downstairs to bid the household goodbye.

"It was so nice having you here, Yaya. I hope we'll see you again soon." smiled Haruka.

"Don't worry, Haruka-san. I'll visit again when there's another school break. Isn't that right, baby?" Yaya asked her blushing girlfriend, who immediately nodded.

"Hold on, before you go, I need to speak with Yaya, if you don't mind." Takakazu requested.

"Um, yes sir." nodded the black-haired girl.

Takakazu walked Yaya to the living room, asked her to put out her hand, and placed a chain that had what appears to be a pendant shaped like a big, gold coin.

"What is this?"

"It's a symbol that I'm accepting you into my family. My wife and I had these made for our daughters' future partners. Yusuke has one and now you have one as well. To be honest, I never expected Tsubomi's lover to be a girl; but you've proven yourself more than enough."

"Wow. I…I don't know what to say. Thank you, sir."

They gave one another a respectful smile and shook hands. Yaya put the chain in her pocket and went back to Tsubomi. The two girls entered Yusuke's car and started to chat.

"What did dad say to you?"

"Good things. Just good things." Yaya responded laconicly.

"That's great! I was a little worried there." sighed Tsubomi.

"There's nothing for you to freak out about. That is, until we have to meet up with my family soon."

"Shit, that's right. What _are _we gonna do about that?"

"No matter what happens, we'll always be together. I promise you."

When they returned to the Strawberry dorms, Yaya went with Tsubomi to her room, started making out, and fell on Tsubomi's bed.

"Baka…Do you have any self-control?"

"It's really hard for me to resist you. Every day since we became lovers, you've never left my mind at all." smirked Yaya as she stripped off her shirt.

"You better not be lying."

"Have I ever lied to you before?"

Tsubomi couldn't answer.

"Exactly. And as punishment, I'm going to do this."

Yaya slowly slid her hand to Tsubomi's erogenous zone; the back of her left knee.

"Aaah! I hate it when you do that!"

"Do you really? If you want me to stop, just tell me."

The younger girl couldn't say. But she had to make up a snappy comeback to answer Yaya with.

"I swear, one of these days I'm going to be the one to top you!" she declared.

And with that, Yaya burst out laughing at the declaration. Tsubomi was not amused.

"Stop laughing! I'm serious!"

"I'm sorry. It's just that, the things you say always remind me why I love you in the first place."

"Well I love you more, so take that!"

And for the rest of the day, Yaya and Tsubomi bickered and made love at the same time. Ah, the power of love. It works in mysterious ways.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**So yeah. One more chapter to go. The only things I'm telling you about the final chapter is that there will be a time-skip and more featured music. No more drama. Just laughs and cheesiness. **


End file.
